The Cruelty
by the-voiceless
Summary: There's a new girl in Santa Carla, who wants to live a normal life. But she's wrong, because things are getting creepy. The hunting. The obsession. The stalking. The lustful hunger. David and Dwayne are after the same girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**If you know one of these. You know them all.**

**You're born.**

**You live.**

**You die.**

**There you go, life sucks. **

…**..Wait a minute….. O.o**

**Chapter 1**:

**Your POV:**

**Monday, June 13th**

**9:13 in the Morning**

"Mom, can I go down to the beach? And the carnival, please?" I asked.

"Yea, sure. Go out. Explore," replied my mom.

"Ok, thanks. And I moved in all my stuff to my room."

"Did you take out all the boxes?"

"Yea. I brought in your purse, too. You forgot it in the truck again."

"Ok thanks. On your way back, can you bring back some milk?"

"For cereal?"

"No, for Oreo cookies this evening… And cereal tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll be back…"

I walked out of the house. Noting to myself to go to the gas station later this evening for milk. My mother, calling a few friends on the phone, talking about a book club. I rolled down my sleeves. Got my green jacket and my brown shoes on. The weatherman predicted a cloudy day in Santa Carla. Maybe a few winds. Going to the shed, I got out my bike. Unlocked the chain and peddled off.

Not much has been happening in Santa Carla. Not for the past week that I've been here. The moving trucks weren't needed anymore and my mother had all the help she could get from my father. My father was sleeping on the couch infront of the TV when had left. He always looked so restless ever since we moved. Maybe it was the exhaustion of moving, or he missed our old house as much as I did.

As I rode, I passed Tom on the way down the road. He was taking out the trash. He was a neighbor, the one who first greeted us when we moved in. He always took out the trash at 8:15 in the morning, every day. He worked at a hot dog stand near the carnival. He was, in truth, an artist actually. When we first met, I promised him I'd try one of his hotdogs when I went down to check it out.

I rode out of the neighborhood and down the road. Down the road I looked around. Two men were hanging out at a gas station. One man with dreadlocks was looking at a magazine with a plastic bag in his hand. The other was reading a newspaper. The both of them stood next to a bulletin board that had paper fliers on it. Fliers for concerts, yard sales, puppies, and lost children.

I got to the pier. The beach looked occupied and warm, with trash all around it. But there were a few men with trash bags picking everything up. I attached my bike to the railings that had bubblegum underneath it. There was strange people here who looked at you and snickered. It seemed they had a thousand piercings and a thousand tattoos and with many different hair styles. They were wild kids.

"So this is Santa Carla…."

I chained up my bike. With money in my pocket I got in and looked everywhere for something or anything interesting. And there was many in fact. Clowns juggled. Boys danced on cardboard. Cotton candy stands and other sweets were open. Men tried to talk you into buying lotions and cellphone chargers. Even shops for mini golf and leather jackets. Souvenir shops. Tobacco shops. And others.

I passed my way by, not bothering the roller coaster or other carnival rides. So I walked around the carnival in a circle. There was a drink stand and I decided to buy a pretzel. The cashier inside wore a red and white shirt. He went to get my order. I waited. There was women in bathing suits eating at the tables and shirtless men who watched them. They looked at me sometimes, but didn't bother.

The man in red and white came back with my pretzel and a napkin. He asked me for anything else, I said no. When I finished my fingers were buttery and tasted of salt. I went looking for a trash can. At the corner of the stand I found a trashcan, and I 6 men there. One man held a boom box over his shoulder. One man whistled at me, wearing a red spiked dog collar with high eyebrows. I threw away the napkin.

"Hey sweety…" He clicked his tongue.

I looked at him. And his friend chuckled. I kept walking. Soon I found myself looking in a comic book store. A man and a woman were behind the counter, looking as if asleep. They wore black glasses. I paid no attention. But there were two boys. They packed comics out of a box, placing them on shelves, and organizing them. I didn't mind comics. What I loved most was the art work and the action.

Later that evening, I began looking for a hotdog stand. I didn't have breakfast this morning. But it wasn't just any hotdog stand. It was where my neighbor worked, Tom. He said I could come right over if I wanted. I found it. It had yellow and green neon lights with a picture of a hotdog man. Tom was there, at the counter in a white and red worker outfit and waiting for someone to approach. And I did.

"Hey Tom…!" I smiled.

"Oh hey! How ya doin, girl? Likin' Santa Carla? Or hatin' it already?"

"It's ok. I'm just looking around."

"Ok, cool. You want anything to eat? And guess what's on the menu! Hotdogs!"

"Like, omg, no way!" I laughed.

The menu was awesome. There was hotdogs on there that I didn't know existed. Tom worked with a smile and made my small dinner. A hot dog, french fries, an ice-cream bar and a Coke. The Coke came in a glass bottle with a straw for it. Tom talked to me more and said there were seats I could sit on with umbrellas and eat. Where no one could bother me. And when he's off, he could walk me home.

I was glad, because that man with the spiked collar creeped me out. It was exciting to be here. There wasn't much to do. I watch wild kids run with shopping carts, playing duel. Men flirting with women. The security guards watching the boys with spiked hair and alcohol. The tattoo people get more tattoos in stands. The people with piercings get more piercings. And kids dancing to heavy metal on the street.

Rolling down my sleeves, I went to the beach. That was where it was most hectic. A lot of people were sunbathing and surfing and making sand castles and digging big holes on the beach. A bunch of seagulls were flying over picking up small stranded Dorito ships and Cheetos. Even dogs were on the beach, trying to steal a snack or two from their owners or from strangers. But they were just playful.

It wasn't later until I went across the Boardwalk watching men in black and white juggle random objects and others host magic shows. Near there I found a Videotape store. The best selection in Santa Carla, and perhaps I could agree. The shop was covered with neon lights, fliers of lost children, and a weird smell around it and with a white dog at the entrance. There was even posters in the corner.

Finally after a long day at the carnival, I made my way back home. Tom said that he could meet me at the gas station. Tom knew that this the streets could be dangerous. It was a long day. I approached the gas station. The bulletin board seemed to have been added more pictures of children and other people who were lost. That was the thing I noticed most about this new home of mine. All the fliers.

Peddling towards the gas station, I went inside. There were more fliers of lost children, and a security guard with a mustache. Going inside, I looked for the milk and a newspaper. It was only 8:15 in the evening, but I felt it was time to turn in. And I was tired. And plus my mother probably waited long enough for the milk. The newspaper was for me. Tom was already inside, and we both walked home from there.

**David's POV:**

**Monday, June 13****th**

**6:30 in the Evening**

As soon as the boys woke from their sleep, they were hungry. Their fangs showing and their eyes fiery and ghoulish. So they found more Surf Nazis, laying around on the beach far from any civilization to hear them scream. So it was perfect. They tore them apart and drank their blood. The Boys were cheerful that night. They threw their bodies into the fire, sizzling. Their skin, cooked, crispy, and curled. They were dead and drained and gone. The boys were satisfied as they howled in laughter. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were in high spirit tonight.

David laughed as well. They discarded the bodies, and soon they had to meet up with Max. David lead the way, flying towards the pier. He was well rested to go the Boardwalk and look for her. Yes, dear reader, he's looking for someone. She must be walking around at this time. David knew that this girl was out and about, Walking about, vulnerable and open. She was new. It was not long ago when David saw her, but it was an accident. Less than a week ago. And that's when the wheels of fate began to turn. For better or for worse, he didn't know.

A walk down memory lane, he remembered when he first looked at her. The sighting was an accident. David thought that she was Star, but was wrong. She had straight hair, different colored eyes. She wore different clothing, not like the gypsy wardrobe Star had for herself. By the look on her face, she didn't really know Santa Carla or its people. In a way, David, thought it was adorable how she looked so lost and vulnerable to everyone and everything. She was so polite, that even if she ran into a wall she would excuse herself. Prey.

"Hey, yo! Hey! Where ya goin' David! I thought we were all goin' out together, dude?" Marko called out.

"Where's he goin? It's not even 8:00 and he's already ditching us for…. some chicks that he's either gonna bang or eat!" Paul grinned.

"I don't have to baby sit you guys all night. Make your way on your own…"

"Aw, come on David. This is the 5th night that you've ditched us for god knows what. The hell is goin on? Where the hell do you go buddy?"

David closed his eyes, gained back his patience, and gripped his bike handle hard. Gripping that bike handle was great restraint on his part. They others mounted their bikes and began their engines.

"Why the hell would he- Oh nevermind," Dwayne looked away.

"Oh god. Would you all shutup? I'm goin my own way… See you guys back at the cave…" David seated his motorcycle.

"What? We're not good 'nough for you? You leavin us for someone else?" Marko joked.

"Oh, David, is that true? I thought we all had something special!" Paul put the back of his hand on his forehead, swaying backwards.

"Get outta here!" Marko pushed Paul and laughed with him.

David started his bike and sped off. Leaving his brothers in the dust. Paul and Marko had stupid smiles on their faces.

"Wow, he just chucked it didn't he?"

"David has no time for us anymore, huh?"

"Just hit it and quit it…"

"Always been my motto…" Paul nodded his head.

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Monday, June 13****th**

**7:00 in the evening**

The three boys drove off their own way. Their leader flying away to wherever he was gong. The boys didn't really mind, so they flew off to the carnival. Going off to the Boardwalk, where they dominated all the other gangs in sight. Dwayne looked back, thinking where David really went. It would be easy to ditch Paul and Marko, since they were geeky losers. Something was up, and he didn't like the fact that David was being mysterious and suspicious. David didn't have the leader-like qualities like he used to, and that was something that couldn't be tolerated. So the boys walked, talking about going to the Videostore. But the quite one of the group had other plans.

"I'm out," Dwayne started to walk away, going to find David.

"Hey, whoa there. Where you are going?" asked Marko. Paul noticed and turned to him.

"What's it to ya?" Dwayne groaned and turned towards Paul and Marko.

"It's David and now you? What the hell is goin' on?" asked Paul.

Damn, Dwayne thought they wouldn't notice him leaving. Paul was on his right side and on his left side, Dwayne was sandwiched in between them. Being irritated by their very presence.

"None of your damn business! Just drop it." Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, this is the first time this has happened. We're separating." Marko pointed out.

"What are you? A lost puppy? We don't need to be together all the time!"

"Just pointing it out, man! Just wondering where the hell he is!"

"Who?"

"David! That's who! Ya know! The one that keeps ditching us for the past 5 days!"

"Shit, man. Maybe you two are the reason he leaves in the first place, damn it!"

"Oh, Dwayne! That was cold!"

"Shut up and get outta my way! Shut your mouth and move it!"

"Ok! Ok! You don't need to snap, man! Damn, Dwayne! Just chill! Just chill!"

"Well, ya know what I-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see you're tearing this family apart!" Paul gasped and put both his fisted hands on his face with his knees bent towards eachother. What a joker.

"Drama Queen…" Dwayne whispered. Paul noticed.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Good! It was meant to be heard!" Dwayne called back, leaving them alone.

So the silent one of the bunch left, and searched for their fearless leader. He walked through the crowds, people looked at him but only saw him as a bored and peculiar man. Some looked at him as a very serious and dangerous man, that could out-silence the dead. Of course the boys had a reputation around Santa Carla. Maybe some people knew his name. Even the other gangs on the beach feared him and his brothers, and try to keep to themselves.

After walking around for about 20 minutes, Dwayne sat down, lifted his knee to his chest and sighed. The seat was oddly comfortable and clean. No bubblegum or spray paint. Yellow and green neon lights glowed on him. He looked up to see a picture of a hotdog man. A really stupid thing. Dwayne looked at the man at the cashier, dressed in red and white. Maybe Dwayne should tip him in the tip jar. He decided yes, because that guys life as a hotdog man sucks. Then he saw the customer.

Her long hair. Her jaw line. Her nose. Her ears. Her brown shoes and green jacket. Her hands. In a way, when he first saw her, she looked like Star. But he was mistaken. She was…pretty. She was ordering a hotdog from the worker in red and yellow. Then something caught his attention. The smell of hotdogs and mustard didn't catch his nose, but it was her shirt or jacket.

Dwayne looked at her face, and she didn't have any wrinkles or any evidence that she did any drinking or drugs. She looked clean. Healthy. But she smelled like cigarettes, alcohol, and… blood. He could obviously see that she wasn't a vampire or anything. He knew it was all on her jacket. Was that jacket hers? Did she drop it, let it get trampled on by bleeding crack heads, and then wear it again?

But it was familiar. And he knew it, but couldn't wrap his mind around it. Then she came over and sat down on the tables and began eating. For some reason, he was intrigued by her. She looked… normal. More normal than anyone here in this whole damn place. She didn't notice that he was sitting near her. But she just ate, and sat there, and just…looked cute. She looked deep. Real. Like a book with no ending. And soon after a quick 5 minutes, she finished and began walking again.

He saw her once. But decided to leave it be. He searched for David again. But never found him. Near midnight or so, Dwayne feasted on a lone homeless man before finding his way back to his group. Paul and Marko only wasted their time chasing cats and talking about Max and the Videostore and getting Thorn a spiky collar. Near the time of morning, they hid their bikes, flew back to their cave, hung themselves upside down, and by that time Dwayne had forgotten all about the girl.

**David's POV:**

**Monday, June 13****th**

**7:05 in the Evening**

She was at the hotdog stand with Tom. Talking. Tom was her neighbor down from her house. From the distance David was, she seemed comforted by Tom. Of course David knew that he was the only friend that she knew. In the crowd all alone, she seemed to be so out of place and awkward. People passed by, and he was delighted that he easily blended in. He transformed himself into a hunter. Teaching himself patience and strength to keep his distance and learn everything. Not telling the boys.

The hunter that hadn't made his move yet. He would attack soon, but not just yet. He had to have some sort of tactical plan to get close to her. A gameplan. He had to expand his grounds and know everything about her. And so he did, not telling the boys. After he first saw her a week ago, he followed her home. He saw her parents. They looked like any other couple, looking out for their loved one and all that crap. Enough of them. Around town, she didn't really have a routine, but just wandered.

The hard thing was that he slept all day, and knew she was out and about all day. The other hard thing was that she retired too early in the evening for him to see her. So instead he watched her from inside her home sometimes. Her parents obviously looked very delicious, and it was all due to the smell in their veins. She was definitely new in Santa Carla. She moved from Washington. Why she moved, he didn't know. He learned some small things about her as he continually watched her every move.

She liked to help her mother with the garden up front, watch her dad cut out magazine pictures and paste them on paper, she loved to see movies every weekend all by herself, talk with Tom in his front yard about Santa Carla and it's people, her favorite snack were smores, she liked to arrange her room differently each day, she liked to talk with her friends on the phone, play with her hair, watch television and listen to the radio at the same time, and sit in her room and do nothing. She was fascinating.

So for the rest of the evening, he followed. Keeping his hands in his pockets. Soon he followed her to the gas station where she was suppose to meet Tom and he could walk her home from there. She walked in after looking at the bulletin board. David walked up and entered the gas station himself. The girl didn't notice him. David walked past the magazines and refreshments to the small shelf of cigarettes and lighters. Tom looked up and smiled as he looked at her. And…David didn't like Tom.

David knew that if he tried to get near the girl, then Tom would interfere. For example, if David attacked, then Tom would get in the way. He would be reported and leave an entire mess and have a search party or something. And plus, Max said to keep a low profile. Plus, Tom seemed to be the only reason that the girl left her house and go to the pier in the first place. So…David knew that the damn bastard had to live.

So Tom and the girl stood in line. Tom's shoulder was in contact with hers, and David didn't know if it was a public display of affection. Tom didn't have anything to purchase, but she had milk and a newspaper. Tom offered to carry her things, but she refused him. David stood right behind them, waiting with them in line. David noticed that every once in awhile, Tom would look over at her and smile. And she would look back and smile, hugging the milk closer. Squeezing the newspaper a little.

Slowly, but cautiously, David raised his hand and made a small trace down her jacket. Touching her. His glove made a line down her back. David's been doing this for the past week, and she had never noticed. Putting a small, tiny, teeny fraction of his scent on her. The cashier rang in their stuff, and put the milk and newspaper in a brown paper bag. The girl said to Tom that the milk was for Oreo cookies and cereal, and Tom nodded and smiled at her again. After they left, David bought his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Your POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**9:15 in the Morning**

"Hey, dad. Can we get a dog? Well, can we get a puppy?" I asked, as I sat in kitchen, playing with my hair.

My father listening to the radio, with his newspaper on the counter. His loose black and green tie around his neck, giving me the notice that he was getting ready for work. His black shiny shoes, and his glasses hung on his jacket. He shook his head with a smile to my sudden question.

"A dog, sweety? What for?" he chuckled, rinsing a few pans in the sink. Looking totally oblivious.

"What do you mean what for? For…, I don't know."

"Just for fun? For companionship? To spend a lot of money for a slobbering beast?"

"No, it's the first option. For fun! It'll be my first pet ever! And plus we have this new house and all. It'll be a huge new start for us."

"I don't know. What kind of dog? Retriever?"

"Don't know, yet. Um, yesterday I saw a flier. There's a shelter, and there's a lot up for adoption."

"Still not sure," was his reply.

"What happens of I ask mom?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll hear the same thing, sweetheart."

Right then my mother came in with a flower pot in her hands. Of course she was planting a garden already. It symbolized that this was a new start, and we had to plant the roots around it. Claiming this place as ours, a new home. We did this every time we moved, if we had a backyard. My mother had a green thumb. Anything she'd put in the ground, it would grow. And anything my father touched seemed to…do the opposite. And she teased him for that.

"Guess what, hon? Our baby girl wants a puppy…" my father chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh! I think a dog in this family would be nice!" my mother beamed, putting the flower pot at the window.

"What? I thought you were going to be on my side. We don't need a dog! We didn't have a dog last time."

"You don't want a puppy? I think a puppy is a great idea!" exclaimed my mom dusting off the flower pot.

"Great! How bout me and mom go to the shelter today? They're giving them up for adoption!" I smiled.

"We don't even have the supplies to take care of a dog. And do you know how much work a puppy is…?" my father put the dishes away.

"That's ok. Remember me and mom can shop?" I teased him," And anyway, you know I can take care of a dog!"

"Yea, we can both go downtown and look for a doggy bed, food, toys, brushes and washing supplies. A leash and a collar."

"Yea! And the vote's 2 to 1, so we win…! Ha!" I smiled. Mom stood beside me with her purse in hand. "

My dad sighed, and smiled. Maybe he agreed or not.

"Ok, ok…go get a puppy, sweety…"

So my mother and I went downtown, and it was perfectly sunny. Many people wore shorts and sunglasses, carrying plastic bags and beach balls. It was a perfect day to be at the beach, as some people carried blue coolers. Sometimes my mom asked me what I was going to name the puppy, and nothing came up yet. She was thinking Sergeant Fuzzy Boots.

My mother made a list of supplies needed for a puppy. I wrote some things down myself. I pushed the shopping cart in the little market, as she gathered squeaky toys. She looked at the price tags, while I was thinking about a few names. Human names and pet names. We limited ourselves to a price range, to save money for a doggy bed and maybe a collar.

We went further down the aisle and came to the leashes. They were differently colored, which made it the more fun to pick out. Made of rope or chains, of different sizes. My mother thought it would be nice that I'd choose the color, so I picked up a purple leash. Looked like the perfect size. It also looked like a leash the puppy couldn't chew through.

My mother and I soon separated. She went to go get the food, while I went to go get the clippers and brushes and the bowl. By the time I got everything, my arms were full. Then we met up again. I pushed the shopping cart to the cashier, with my mother who picked up a few magazines and a Pepsi. The toys were paid and done for. As well for the leash.

"Ok, the only thing we're missing is…the collar. But we have the full body leash, that'll be ok for now. But I still want the collar."

"Yea, mom, I looked everywhere in the market. I didn't see any and I asked an employee and he said they ran out."

"Oh, well, I'm sure we can wait on the collar…"

"Or, I can go to the carnival or the Boardwalk and try and look for a collar tonight. There's a lot of shops there."

"I don't want you to go alone. Is Tom working tonight?"

"Yea, he told me he's working tonight. He said I could come over and chat for awhile. And then he's off near 8:00..."

"Ok, you can go. Just as long as Tom's there... Alrighty then! Ready to go the shelter, now?"

"Yes!"

"So what time is it? What time are we getting our first puppy?"

"Ok…it's 12:35 on June 14th…! My first puppy!" I smiled.

The shelter was old, and smelled like soap and fur. The woman at the desk was happy that we came in. She said that not enough people come in anymore, even though there was great puppies and dogs here. So, she took us inside.

The dogs yelped and barked. Pawing the cage doors, running in circles, with their tongues out. My mother marveled at this little Chihuahua with huge black eyes, a disproportionaly large head, and its little paws and tiny tail.

For a long time we walked around the shelter. Even looking at cats. The woman talked to us about adoption and we asked her questions about vets and health that we needed to watch out for. So we walked and walked and walked.

Every once in awhile, my mother would look at little white puppies that almost crawled all over her. The woman dressed in green and black worker clothes opened cages to let loose the puppies and kitties. My mother loved them all.

She cooed at them, while I looked at this other puppy with white puffy fur and big black eyes. But I continued to walk. Finally after walking a small round, I came to a small peculiar puppy. It was black and brown, with black eyes.

The woman told me that they found this puppy in their garbage right outside their door, and took him in. Apparently the poor thing almost starved to death. But it was ok now. My mom took a look at it, and kept hugging it to death.

The woman said that they couldn't truly identify it's breed, but the puppy was a total sweetheart. Its teeth were fine and had no tics or fleas. The little angel puppy had its wash just yesterday, and so I agreed. I had chosen my puppy.

So my mother put the puppy in my arms, started the engine and drove back home. We wanted to show my dad the good news. If he saw it as good news. But we both knew he wanted a puppy in the house too. He just denied it.

Soon I wanted to go to Tom's work and show him my little furry surprise. Maybe he could help me figure out a name for my new baby. He would be surprised, and it was good because he wasn't allergic to animals or anything. It would be fun.

"Aww! Would you look at this thing! It keeps trying to lick you and all! Like its trying to suck up or something," I said, as the puppy licked my chin.

"I know! …Gah! I can't help myself! I just want to hug it until I scream!" My mother hugged my puppy.

It was a rather large puppy, but really young. It looked like a retriever and a husky. But it had soft fur, floppy ears, and really large paws. Then my dad came in. He actually looked surprised to see the cute little thing in my arms.

"Isn't it cute dad!" I squealed.

"Yes. Yes. Yes… It makes you wanna vomit from all the cuteness…" he joked, and laughed.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know you love it!" my mom said, hitting his arm.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's…5:30. Why?" my mom looked at her watch.

"I'm going over to Tom's place! He's working, so it's a perfect opportunity! And I want to walk this little guy!"

"Ok… Just be careful. Tell Tom we said hello…"

"I will…!"

So unlocking the chain to my bike, I began to peddle off. I held the leash as I held onto the bike handle. I passed Tom's house and went down the street. My puppy at my side. We went to the Boardwalk. But this time, it felt different. Since I had my puppy with me, I didn't feel so alone anymore. So I found Tom's hotdog stand, and he still had no customers. His red and white worker clothes made him look like a dork. I smiled as I came up.

"Hello Tom!"

"Oh! 'Ey! How are you? Hey…you're lookin' bright today. What's up?"

"You'll never guess what I got!"

"A car?" he smiled.

"No…!"

"A life!" he joked.

"No…!" I laughed.

"A job?"

"No…!"

"I don't know…! Tell me."

"Look down at my feet…!" I smiled.

Tom leaned over the counter and looked at my shoes. But then he saw the leash in my hand, and saw the little puppy that sniffed at the ground for something. At first, he froze.

"Oh wow! Hey little guy! What's its name?"

"Well that's the reason I came down here. I was wondering if you could help me figure out a name for it."

"Ok! That's cool. And is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Ok, I get a break in about an hour. How bout we talk about it then?"

"Alright, cool. I'll be back. I need to go look for a collar for it anyway…"

Tom smiled and I went my own way. I looked at my watch, and it was 6:30. I had enough time to kill before 8:00. I walked and looked around, and then found a shop for collars. They had spiked collars, leather collars, light-up collars, and collars that had little charms on it.

**David's POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**6:15 in the Evening**

"Where the hell did 'ey go? Huh? Run off already? Where the little Laddie?"

"I don't know. I don't know.. Look, man, everyone's out tonight."

"Ah! Whatever. Anyway, where's the fire tonight boys?"

"Whose hungry!"

The boys were all out of the cave. Star and Laddie went their own way. They always separate from them, right when the sun goes down. Shit, maybe it's because their embarrassed. Or they hate them.

"Who knows where 'ey go! Alright? Let's just leave it!"

Paul shoved Dwayne.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Get outta the way, dude!"

"Whoa man! Watch it! Hahahaha! Hey!" Marko shoved Paul.

"Gonna bring you down, son!"

"Shut up! All of you! Star and Laddie are gone. So what!"

The hell with them, then. Paul and Marko were laughing their heads off, seeming to run eachother over. Poking at eachother. Dwayne was spinning around on his bike, spitting sand.

"Where's the action man! Hey, David! David!"

"Shut up! Go separate ways! Go find her!"

Paul and Marko laughed, tipping their heads. David lowered his head, looking angry.

"Hahahaha! 'Ey, let her go, man! Let's just go hang out!"

"What the hell, I said go find her. On foot!"

"Whoa… Hit a nerve? A'right. A'right. We're goin. Chill out…"

"Let's go boys… and if you do find her, just bring her back."

They waved and left. They pushed and shoved past people. Their wild suitable ways were normal as usual. They'd snicker at people and feel power over people. Like a couple of gods walking around peasants. Marko was already flirting with some chick infront of her boyfriend.

"Hey there sweety…!" Paul smiled.

"Hey back off man," her boyfriend said.

"Naw, you back off! Get off me, man!" Paul shoved the man's hands off his shirt.

"Get off, man! Get off!"

"What did you expect man? Your girlfriends hot!" Paul laughed.

David shoved between his brothers, and the girl pleaded to her boyfriend that they would just go somewhere else. David smacked Paul across the head and pushed Marko back.

"Shut up guys! Go to the damn carnival and look!" David yanked them back and forth.

"Ya heard David, guys! Look! Don't want another embarrassing scene."

"We're just foolin' David! Just foolin' around, man!"

Paul raised his hands up in defense.

"I don't care. Go!"

The boys finally went. Going separate ways and looking for Star and Laddie. David went to check the concert, but she wasn't there. He tried the Boardwalk, and she wasn't there. There was something about that woman that David purely hated. He wanted to fly over and look for her. Maybe tell her who's in charge here, and slap her in the face and make sure that it burns.

"Where the hell are you?" David muttered to himself.

The air was smoky, and he caught onto her scent for a minute. But then it was gone. David wanted to make sure that Star wasn't doing anything stupid. He only looked for her because she had Laddie with her. It was for the sake of Paul, Dwayne, and Marko. They missed the little guy.

"Where the hell is she!" David growled at himself.

All night he looked, and she was nowhere to be found. Max is gonna have a bitch-fit when he finds out. So the boys gave up. It was so early in the evening. They would have all night to have fun. They didn't want to waste their time looking for her.

But he was no mood to be with the rest of the boys. While he was separated from the boys now, he wanted to go look for her. That girl. He hoped that she was out and about. But first David had to check the hotdog stand. And she was there. But the first thing that caught his eye was the leash in her hand.

David looked down and saw a puppy. That was definitely new. It was black and brown and sniffed at the ground. He looked at people and looked so excited. His tail wagged, with its ears perking up at every sound, his tongue hanging out.

David knew that the little mutt would be trouble in the future. It seemed she bought her own security alarm for her house. David had no idea why on earth she would get a puppy, but…whatever she wanted.

David kept his distance, and listened to their conversation. She hadn't named the animal yet, and needed Tom's help. In an hour, he would be on break and they would talk more. David saw how Tom smiled at her, and his grey eyes gleamed. But the girl seemed to be totally unaware that her neighbor liked her. Then she left the hotdog stand and walked towards the shops along the Boardwalk. Right when she left him, David followed right behind her.

He was right behind her. As she walked, her hair brushed along his face, tickling him almost. And then…once more he traced a finger down her green jacket. He put a cigarette behind his ear, and put away the lighter in his pocket. The things he bought from the gas station. His finger stayed on her back for awhile, then he withdrew. All the while he did, she never noticed at all. The puppy looked at him, and seemed to be scared of him. The little mutt growled at him.

She went inside the shop and looked at the collars all on display. It was for the little mongrel. David followed her in. She looked at the collars and the price tags. Her little animal scratched at everything and sniffed, but still looked at him with those eyes. The little mutt knew that he was dangerous, and began to snarl. The girl tried to hush the poor thing, and carried it instead. Rock and roll music played in the speakers. But it didn't cover up the dogs growls.

David would kick it if he had the chance. Just to make it shut the hell up. There was 4 aisles in the whole shop, and she was in the 2nd aisle. While David walked in the 3rd aisle, looking at her through the small openings in the shelves. Sometimes, she'd stop look at something, and walk. Sometimes, she'd face him entirely and he would look at her face. David walked more. His thoughts, unclean. And his intentions, evil. And she wouldn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Your POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**6:35 in the Evening**

My puppy sniffed everything he put his nose to. The cute thing looked as if he was looking for his own collar. But for some reason, the little guy kept growling. I looked over to a man behind the counter, who kept looking at the little baby. I tried to shoosh him, but instead picked him up and decided to carry him. I wasn't sure if there was a sign that didn't allow dogs inside.

I finally found a collar I liked. It was a brown leather collar with small metal buds on it. I tested it around his neck, and it fit perfect. It was only 2.50$ so it was perfect. I'm sure my mother would be happy about my choice, soon I would need a tag for the little baby. Then I heard a whistle.

"Hey sweety…"

I looked behind me. It was the same man from yesterday, from the corner of the pretzel stand. Behind him was his other friends. The 6 of them, and the man with the boom box over his shoulder. This must be the place where they came to hang out and relax. The man who whistled at me wore the red spiked dog collar. He still had the same look as yesterday. He looked…very mischievous. Like he was the one who called the shots.

"How ya doin' girly? Nice night, ain't it?" he came to me.

I kept silent. There was this suggestion that he thought that all girls were easy. But I knew better. It just made me angry that he could take advantage of the fact that I was new in this place.

"Aww, the girl's shy. Aren't they all?"

"Ain't no need to be shy. We're all friends here…"

The man came up, with his big black boots. Looking like a different version of G.I. Joe. His jacket looked torn, patched up, and ugly. He had no recognition of B.O. either. His dirty hands and tacky style of his clothes. There was no one here to help me, not even the man behind the counter tried to help me. I clicked my tongue.

The other boys behind him looked amused, ready to swoop in and insult me or something. Or try more dirt pickup lines. His greasy hair proved that he didn't care about anything, or any other personal opinion. At this point, he looked disappointed that I still said nothing.

"What's wrong, can't talk?"

"Maybe this little thing needs some company…With all of us."

"Naw, dude, maybe she would like some dance and food? Perhaps…?"

"Naw, man, how bout a little drink instead?"

Something snarled in his throat. His hand came up to my shoulder, his fingers went a little bit under my shirt, lifted my bra strap and let it snap against my skin. His friends laughed, and that was my cue to walk away.

"Aww! What! We're just having a little fun, baby!"

I placed the collar on the counter. The man didn't care what was going on, but just read a Superman magazine. He burped and took my item and rang it up, the price showing on the black screen. I took out my money, but a hand beside me slapped down a 5$ dollar bill. Crinkled and torn a little. It was the man with the red spiked collar.

"Don't…" was all I could say.

"No. No. No. Let me pay for it. You can keep the change, babe…"

I assorted out my change and paid for it myself. The man asked if I wanted a bag, but I refused. I took my purchase, and walked out. All I wanted was to be near Tom again and talk to him, make me feel better. In the future, I'm going to train my dog to be vicious against guys like these, I swear.

"Ey! Where ya goin' hot stuff?" called the surf dude after I walked out.

"Dude, she don't want you man!" said the man with the boom box.

"Ah, don't listen to these losers! How bout I use this 5$ for something else then!" he joked.

What a pervert. I shook my head in disappointment. I checked the time, 6:50. I had a lot of time to kill. My legs moved faster. The good thing was that I was in public, so the boys behind me couldn't do anything they needed to get my attention. They threw a few insults at me, like tease and bitch. They turned around and walked away. So I made my way to Tom's work, and sat down on the tables with the umbrellas over it. In 10 min he would talk to me.

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**6:50 in the Evening**

David was nowhere to be seen. That son of a bitch disappeared again. There was no way that he was getting off that easy. If he was their leader, then he would have to act like it. And even Dwayne was curious to where he went. For a while the lone vampire walked, searching the Boardwalk for his target. Other gangs looked at him, then walked the other way. Security guards glanced, talked to their communicators, then put their hands on their waists.

After walking by the shops, he looked to his right. A small gang of six men were angry about something. Talking about a hot bitch and 5 dollars. Then for some reason, he smelled something on them. It was very faint, but it was…David. Dwayne made no mistake about it. It was all blood and cigarettes. In a way it was David. It was a thin smell, but it was him. Dwayne moved closer. He shook his head, and turned. He had no time with those idiots.

Fire were lit in garbage cans, with smokers and men playing guitars. Artists drew large funny pictures, selling it and have money being thrown into their hats. Men just sat on their bikes, smoking and drinking and laughing under the carnival lights. No place for children. There was nothing different about the boardwalk, so what would cause David to leave the pack? Just then, his nose caught his scent again. For a strange reason, it was in the same place as last night.

Then he saw her again. Brown shoes and green jacket. It was her again. She was at the hotdog stand. She talked to the worker at the cashier, who he tipped last night. The man held her shoulders and sat her down and talked. The raven-haired vampire moved closer, wanting to make sure that if the girl smelled like their leader. She did. Oddly, she did. She didn't notice him moving towards her, but he sat exactly where he did last night. And the girl had a puppy.

The girl and the worker in red and white talked about the animal. For awhile, they talked about a name for it. She talked about the collar and the leash, along with her mother for a little while. A few seconds later, the man chose the name Coney. The girl chose Hunter. Both debated, and decided that Hunter was a great name. She thanked him, put on her green jacket, and both began to walk. Dwayne followed them. Maybe they had something to do with David.

"So, how are things going at the stand?" the girl asked, with a smile.

"Business is slow. But I'm sure it'll pick up soon…" he smiled back.

"That's cool. And how are things at home?"

"Fine. Just finished painting the kitchen. Painted it green."

"Hm, that's nice. And me? There's nothing new…" she smiled.

"Oh… so…no boyfriend to talk to?"

"No, apparently not. Well, I am new here… So I guess that makes sense."

"Hey… Wanna eat something? There's some food stands over here."

"Ok."

The two went to a hamburger stand. Expensive at a carnival, but he paid for it. The girl got a hamburger, french fries, and a strawberry milkshake. The man got a hamburger, french fries, and a Coke. They were seated comfortably near a garbage can lit on fire. For some reason, they made a nice picture together. The girl gave Hunter, the puppy, a few french fries.

"Aww, the little guy's cute. He looks so…feisty."

"I know. My mom couldn't stop gawking at him today."

"Oh, you got him today? From a shelter?"

"Yea, we went downtown. Also went shopping…"

"That's really cool. Uh…How's your…burger?"

"It's ok. It's good. And are you thinking about getting a pet?" the girl asked.

"Uh, it's not that I want to… It's the money."

"Oh, money kinda tight?" the girl asked, feeding Hunter another french fry.

"Yea, you have no idea… And- And…"

"Tom? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… But… " The worker in red and white paused," But I think that guy's staring at you…" the man looked past the girl," Don't look. Don't look. But… he's either looking at you or me."

"Well, people are strange here. Don't mind him," the girl stated.

Dwayne looked to where the worker looked, but saw no one. The girl was right, there was creeps out there. But he was one of those creeps. The fire of the can almost blew out, the sky seemed to shift. His eyes looked up, the boys were flying tonight. He knew he had to meet up with them, soon. He had to feed soon. Dwayne shook his head. Perhaps he was wasting his time. So what if the girl smelled like David. Dwayne turned away and left.

**David's POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**7:20 in the Evening**

Tom looked at him as he talked to the girl. Looked at him again. Then made a statement that David was looking at him. Tom told her not to look, and she stated that there was strange people around. Which was correct. So he paid no attention anymore. The vampire leader seemed to turn pro at expanding his grounds. Soon his target would be his. That made him boil inside. But David turned and walked away. He sensed Paul and Marko take to the skies. And so he had to join them.

Those damn idiots were always hot-tempered now. They hated the fact that David left them alone. Feeling cheap and abandoned. But he had other important things to do. So under the moon, they met up. Flying over their next meal in only a few minutes. Dwayne caught up to them afterwards, looking serious as ever.

And finally, they were all hungry. So all the boys flew away from the pier and the carnival, to somewhere dark. They spotted 6 guys who were stoned as hell. Their laughing chased cats away. David licked his lips. The boys were riled up already. Their feeding frenzy made them forget their small annoyance that David left them. Once in awhile, Dwayne would look at him and look away. The vampires were laughing as they flew. The main thing that came to David's head, was the collar shop.

"There's few here. Ya guys have to share a'right?"

"Yea, yea! I call dibs on that guy!"

They laughed.

"The hell! No dibs!"

"Just shut up and kill them! I get the one in the red spiked dog collar!" David growled, as they dove for the kill.

"I got the one with the boom box!"

"Hey, dude, I get the boom box afterwards!"

So the boys tore those guys apart. The blood spewed, and their tummies were full and satisfied. Disposing their bodies in the ocean. Later they went to Max's Videostore, just annoying him by their presence. Paul and Marko laughed and joked around flirting with the cashier behind the counter. While Dwayne stood by the doorway waiting for the other boys to exit the store when they're done fooling around. David didn't talk either. The customers looked at them, then left the Videostore or tried to ignore them. Paul and Marko began to pet Thorn, and ruffle his ears, shaking his collar. Dwayne looked out the window, doing absolutely nothing to join in Marko and Paul's group. David approached him.

"What the hell's on your mind, Dwayne? Feeling crappy as always? Still down in the dumps? What makes the lone wolf growl this time?" David knew his brother was annoyed, so he thought it would be funny to rile him up a bit.

"What I'm thinking about is where you go when you wake up, David. You didn't think we would notice? You disappear and then near midnight you come back, looking hungry and some shit. What do you do when you're gone? Go eat more security guards? Terrorize Max all night?" Dwayne turned towards him.

"Damn. Whatever happened to privacy? Oh wait, we're vampires aren't we? So we have to stick together always? Like shit, we do. And what about you? You look as angry as ever these days, Dwayne. Hehehe… Take it easy. You know we've all been together always. But…times are changing, I'd say." David stated.

"Whatever, man. I know we're not damn kids anymore. So why not send a message to the other boys that they're on their own? You know that there can't be any secrets, David. But you know the law. You know what Max said, don't you David?"

"So what Max says is law now? When the hell did it become law? I know he wants a family for god knows what! I leave just to be alone these past couple of nights. That's all. I'm not doing anything to put us in jeopardy. If you're that worried."

David took out his packet, lit a cigarette, put the lighter back in his pocket, and began to huff. Dwayne was angry these days. For reasons he didn't give a damn about. But David knew that Dwayne was trying to figure out what was so important, as to leave the pack. Was it loyalty that drove David away, or kept them close? The two vampires continued to talk.

"Well, I hope so. Because no on will like that here. We don't want any real trouble from the humans. And I haven't been worried. I know you. You always screw up something when you don't think about it. But I do have something to say to you…"

"And that is?" David smiled.

"Fuck off… I don't care anymore. Go gurgle holy water in your mouth for all I care. Dig yourself a hole and burn in the sun. Go cry over Star. Maybe she was right to leave this place after all… And maybe you wouldn't care about that, huh?"

Dwayne left the Videostore to go wherever the hell he wanted to go. David knew that man had mysteries no one would know about. But that's what made him… Dwayne. But at least he didn't know about the girl. That thought triggered something in David. The Videostore was about to close. David, once again, left Paul and Marko to themselves and went off on his own. He picked up his bike and started the engine. Through the marijuana smell on the beach, David raced down on the sand.

Where was his loyalty? That's precisely what Dwayne asked back at the Videostore. David knew that all vampires had to stick together. It's how they survived, how they lived. It was like that for years. If they were alone, soon they would surely die. So…David wasn't sure where his loyalty was. But hell, anything for that piece of meat, David would go a year being alone. The hell with the boys.

He passed the gas station, where him and his brothers horribly mutilated those boys. Went up the road, pass Tom's house, and to a peculiar home. He parked his bike at the sidewalk. This was her house. He came closer. The smell of soap and fur at his nose. The wind chimes on the porch blew, making fairy music as he approached. He looked up to her window. This was her nest. Her peaceful haven. And possibly a feeding ground for David, when he would have the chance. The windows gave off a yellow glow. The smell of spaghetti in the house and garlic bread.

The girl wasn't in the living room. She wasn't in the kitchen. She wasn't in the hallways. At this time, perhaps now, she already ate her dinner, watched TV, washed dishes, put away the dishes, locked up her bike, changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and was ready for bed. That was her routine before bed. But that was just a guess. But he would know. David hovered up to her window. The TV was on. The bathroom light was on. There was that smell of soap and fur again.

**Your POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**8:00 in the Evening**

"Stop moving around Hunter!" I laughed.

I was kneeled down, leaning over the tub. Hunter's little paws splashed in the tub. The warm water was nice. I scrubbed his neck and his chest. Hunter shook his head, splattering in my face and soap floated in the air. His nails clattered against the floor of the tub. His fur felt slippery. Some little pieces of fur floated in the water. My hand on his new collar, holding him down, for he desperately wanted to get out. Jumping up and down. The soap did well, because brown water was being washed down the drain. A lot of dirt for one puppy. My nails scratched his ears.

"No. Hunter, no!"

Finally after about 10 minutes, I took him out of the tub, grabbed a towel and rubbed down his neck. I got his tail and squeezed the water out of it. The smell of shampoo on his back. Getting the hair dryer, I put Hunter in the sink. I drained the water in the tub. Putting it on full blast, Hunter was dry in no time. I brushed him, and he was clean. Running out of the bathroom, Hunter snuck under my bed. Squeezing himself under. Fearing the bathroom already.

"Oh, don't be such a cry baby!"

I whistled. But he didn't come. I whistled again, but he didn't come. Hunter needed to be trained. I wondered if he was housebroken. I was pretty sure that Tom could help me with that. I laid down upon my bed, the quilt was soft. After a few minutes, Hunter came up from the bed with my yellow sandal in his mouth.

"Hey!"

Hunter shook his head violently, growling, my sandal flapping around like a cheap flag. Hunter then attempted to jump on the bed, but ended up falling back. His round stomach seemed to be the trouble. After trying to jump again, Hunter tumbled backwards again. Tripping over his paws. I took pity and picked him up. I flopped him on his back, both his paws bent.

"Aww, Hunter! That was the most adorable FAIL I've ever seen…!" I giggled, holding him close.

He still smelled like soap. There was nothing better than to have a wet dog smell all over you! I played with his paws for awhile. Then my mom knocked at my door, came in and sat on the bed. Her hand scratching Hunter on his ribcage. The perfume of jasmine was on her. Possibly her and dad were going out tonight, to be all lovey-dovey. Their first night out.

"Hey, sweety. Did you wash dishes?"

"Yes."

"Did you put away the dishes?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Lock up your bike in the back?"

"Yes."

"Brush your hair?"

"Yes."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"So, you're ready for bed?"

"Yes."

"That's my girl…"

I smiled and I changed the channel, hugging my pillow. I smelled a little bit of honeysuckle on her.

"Hey, I'm about to do laundry. Do you have any dark colors?"

"Yea, I have my green jacket and my jeans…"

"You've got a lot of clothes. Maybe you should get a new wardrobe here."

"Yea, that'll be fun. Maybe I can go to the Boardwalk. Or the shops downtown…"

She smiled. My mom went over to my laundry basket and got all my clothes lumped up together. She had to do a few chores herself. She picked up a couple of socks, then paused. She dropped all my clothes and touched my sweater. I didn't know if she was examining a mustard stain or not.

"Hey, honey. When was the last time you took a shower?"

"This morning. Why?"

"Wheew! Your jacket smells! It smells like…cigarettes and something else I can't name! I'm going to double rinse this…"

"Whatever's clever…" I smiled, then frowned," And I haven't been smoking! I'm not a smoker! I hate smokers…"

"Well, it smells funny… And I'll make sure not to take out the pretty dark green color, ok? I know this is your favorite jacket…"

"Maybe it's the Boardwalk. I've been hanging out down there a lot. And a lot of people smoke down there. Maybe the smell caught onto me."

"It's not Tom is it? It better not…"

"No. He doesn't smoke. All he likes to do is draw and…sell hotdogs. So, he's clean," I smiled.

"Ok, it's all I needed to know…" Then she went to the washer and the dryer.

**David's POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**8:15 in the Evening:**

The mother left the room, with the pile of clothes in her hand. So, the little girl doesn't like smokers does she? Then she'll love him! David chuckled, with his cigarette in his hand. He tapped it, the ashes falling down on her roof. A small orange light in the darkness. He watched his prey as she petted her puppy and watched more television. She was watching MTV, listening to rock bands play.

The smell of the soap and fur came from the dog. Fresh from the bath. And fresh from the shelter too. So…she named it Hunter. He could see it seemed to fit perfectly with it. But the girl. The girl was too easy to track down. She looked easy to attack and snatch away into the night. She was defenseless. With no one to protect her. It drove him crazy. Those were always his favorite to prey on.

His ears picked up movement. He looked towards the sidewalk and saw a figure walking up towards the house. It wasn't a jogger or a someone going for a stroll. It was a dark figure coming to their door. The porch light made out everything, as for it was Tom. He knocked. And knocked again. David moved across, ducking out of view from the windows. As the girl's father answered, David listened in.

"Hey!" Tom smiled.

"Oh, Tom! Good to see you! Good to see you! Wanna come in?"

"Sure!"

"What brings you over here? Bored?"

"Uh, just wanted to say hi. There was nothing to do back at my place."

"Ah, I see. You look tired."

"Yea, I got a few customers at the stand. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Oh, no, you're not. You can come over anytime you want. Anytime."

"Ok, thanks! So…where's…?" Tom smiled, and the father knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, she's upstairs with the new puppy. A mongrel isn't he?"

"Ha! He is. Your daughter has good taste."

"Hahaha! Well, go on up. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you…"

"Thanks!"

David put his ear up against the wall of her house. The sound of creaking with the sound of the radio. Tom asked the father where her room was. The father replied, giving directions. Tom's feet pounded on the staircase. He also heard the mother and father were in the living room, playing cards. Every night, they played cards. David listened to where Tom was going. The pounding stopped.

Tom paused. He took a right turn from the stairs, kept walking, then a left turn. Kept walking. Turned to the right. Then came to a stop. There was her door. He knocked. It was at the end of the hall, the corner of the house. David had that memorized. From the beginning of the staircase. A right, kept walking, a left, keep walking, and then stop to the right. Tom was at the right place.

David swooped to her window. The girl got up from her bed, and answered the door. Tom stood there. Her puppy barked at the intruder at the door. Tom smiled at the girl, swooping her in his arms, giving a bear hug, then put her down. The neighbor petted Hunter, giving it a hug, smelling the soap on its neck. The girl closed the door, and she took a seat. Her pajamas showing her legs.

"Hey, Tom! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just came by. Wanted to say hello!"

"Well… Hello." the girl smiled, folding in her legs.

"Hello…" Tom replied, holding Hunter in his arms like a baby.

"How are things at work?"

"Oh, it's good. Got a few tips in the jar."

"Cool. Same routine tomorrow?"

"Sort of. But I get off at 9:00..."

"Oh, well that sucks. But I'll be there!"

"I know. And I'm going to be so tired…"

"And what about your art? Watcha draw so far?"

"Well, I drew this!"

He reached in his pocket. It was a folded up. He gave it to her, and she opened it. She smiled. She turned on the lamp, getting better light. David couldn't get a good look at what was in her hand, so he came abit closer.

"Holy crap, this is awesome!" she gawked.

"Ya think so? That took me about 30 minutes…Tops…!"

"You should make your own comic book!""Ah, well, I'm not that good. But I do like comics…"

"Well, there's a comic book store at the Boardwalk."

"What? There is? All this time I've been here, I didn't know."

"Yea! You didn't know? Yea, there's a lot of comics."

"Awesome sauce! Ok, thanks!" Tom smiled.

"And the good thing is that the comics aren't that expensive.""Oh, good. Because recently I've been-" Tom's smile turned into a frown.

A long pause.

"-There is _someone_ outside your window!"

"What!"

Now, that scared the hell out of David! He jumped back from the light. His bones bubbled with action! He crawled up to the roof. Hard footsteps ran. The window below him opened up. Hunter began to bark.

The girl was scared. Tom looked out the window, on the balcony, and on the street. He shut the window. Closing the curtains. Locking the window, backing away, and standing infront of her.

"Mom! Mom! Dad!"

Footsteps ran to her room. The dog was still barking. The girl turned on all the lights. The door opened up, and the footsteps were her fathers. The mother was running up the stairs. Their breathing, huffing, quick, and fast.

David could figure who was who, because of weight distribution and all the other perfect sounds of their bodies that was needed to be heard.

"What! What is it! What happened!"

"Not to scare you both, but someone was on the balcony here."

"What! That's crazy…! Are you sure?"

The father ran towards the window, looking out. Then going to his daughter, that was standing at the door.

"No, I swear to god, I saw someone. When I said something, it was gone."

"Dad…!" The girl stood at the door with her father. Their breathing, alert.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Whatever it was, it's gone. It's not going to hurt you."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't take exciting action too well. It's something she's had for awhile."

"Hon? Sweety, what happened here?" The mother came in at the door.

"Mom, Tom said there was someone outside my window." More footsteps.

"I knew I didn't like this neighborhood. Sick sons of bitches, I'm calling 911."

The footsteps moved. All together. Out the door. Down the hall. The dog stopped barking. But the girl was breathing hard and fast. The vampire leader enjoyed her soft suffering. What was it? A panic attack? It would be fun scaring her. He loved reactions like that. The fear. The sensation to kill something, receiving that last outburst from life. To get to know the person better. But what would life be without death? It was like… a bunch of humming motorcycles crashing inside of your chest. Clashing and burning. That is the reaction from their victims, the depending doom.

**Your POV:**

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

**8:30 in the Evening**

My father's nose was on the back of my head.. His hands holding my shoulders. His chest against my back. My legs laid out on the couch. My mother called 911, trying to not stutter on the phone. Something in my tummy was trying to stop my breathing. Tom swore whoever was outside my window was just a creep, trying to spy in on a pretty girl. My father told Tom to hold me feet. I was sprawled onto my dads chest, and everyone was scared.

"Sweety. Please… Hold onto the pillow. Hold on as tight as you can, honey. Can you feel my breathing? Find the rhythm. Control it. I know you're scared. I know it hurts. I know it hurts. Control your breathing."

My hands gripped onto the pillow, on my chest. I hated these nerves of mine, I hated it. What was happening to me, I've had almost my whole life. It was like a quick panic attack, or it was asthma. I couldn't remember. My chest felt tight. My eyes looked up at the ceiling, and my face going pale.

Damn it hurt so bad. My chest rose high and fell again. My head swirled with fear and confusion. As I breathed, the roof of my mouth was dry. My lungs felt they were being pushed to the limit. My eyelids stung, along with my neck. My father spoke to me again.

"You're almost there. Just breathe slow, baby. Just breath slow. Control it. There's no reason to be scared anymore. Your heart's beating fast. Please, I need you to listen to me. Breathe."

His voice was panicky. It was calm. His chest heaved up and down, as mine did. Tom held onto my feet. Slowly the feeling in my tummy and chest, was slowly going away. My white fists on the pillow were slowly being loosened. My dad was trying to stay calm, and his grip on my shoulders were tighter. My eyes began to flutter. My mother came back, but couldn't watch.

"Breath. You see? You're almost there. Feel yourself let go. Find the rhythm with my breathe. Calm down. The pain's stopping… There you go. It's stopping. You're not scared. There you go. You're here…"

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I was fine now, but then I began to cough. My mother brought over a trashcan, and I spit. Tom let go of my legs. My mom hugged me, telling me to go to bed. My father told Tom that he appreciated the help, and Tom said it was no big deal.

My dad calmed down himself. Tom wanted to leave, give us some time by ourselves. My mom brought my up to my room and told me that she would be sleeping in here for tonight. I was fine with it.

She sealed the windows, and made a bed for herself on the floor. Hunter stopped barking and slid under the bed. I laid myself down. A while later, the police came up. Knocking on the door. While I was slowly falling asleep in peace, my dad was outraged as he told them the story.

They made reports and asked questions, and came inside the house. My father told them the whole story. They suggested security lights, secure locks on the doors, and a high fence. They laughed and said it was a good idea to get a dog in the first place. My father laughed afterwards.

More policemen came, from their cars with the red and blue lights spinning around. A total C.S.I. picture. The police scattered with their flashlights in hand, on the balcony, and in the backyard. Searching all over the house. They bid us goodnight, as they found nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Your POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**1:00 in the Afternoon**

Two days have passed, since the incident. I had to take some medicine, and eat a lot of fruit and nuts. I drank a lot of water, and took hot showers. It was over. I was better. The sun was out, and so were the surfers. I was feeling better, way better than I was yesterday. My head was clear. Yesterday seemed to be a complete blur. Tom thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, and my parents agreed.

The beach sand between my toes was both hot and cold, the feel of salt and dust. Tom treated me out to ice-cream and a walk against the shore. He wore new sandals, as I wore my green jacket. We walked with Hunter, who dug in the sand a lot. I looked at the beach, as Tom showed concern.

"So how are you feeling today? Feeling any pressure?" Tom asked.

"I'm better."

"Hope so. Really freaked me out there…"

"Sorry. It's…just how I am. Ever since I was little."

"Oh, I understand. This has happened before?"

"Yea, I totally spaced out when my dad got into a fight with this other guy."

"Really? Over what?"

"Me. The other guy thought that I was over 18 years old. Wanted to show me a good time."

"Oh…shit…!"

"Ha! I know. And right infront of my dad. He kept flirting, in a perverted way. Man, he got so pissed…" I smiled.

"_I would've too_…"

"What?"

"So what happened next?" Tom asked.

"Well, the other guy got pissed. And wanted to fight. My dad didn't want to, and tried to get me out of Walmart and-"

"All this happened in Walmart?"

"Hahaha! Yes! Anyway, then the guy went after him and hit him across the head. And that's when everything went downhill. It was a complete brawl. And it was my first fight. To witness…"

"Wow."

"Yea, and then I was rushed to the hospital. It was very scary, because it was my first time in an ambulance. And in the emergency room."

"Oh! That must've been scary! Did your dad get hurt?"

"A little. Just a few bruises and a busted lip.

Tom and I talked more. The wind blowing sprays of salt and water. Surfers doing amazing tricks on the waves. Women sunbathed putting sun block on their skin. And young couples drinking wine coolers and eating watermelon. For the longest time, we walked and chatted. Turning towards the evening, the sky had a hazy silver twilight. The carnival lights turned on, and the fires were lit.

Also a time when gangs were out in the open, smoking cigarettes, laughing, and painting eachothers faces. Their spiky hair and pierced lips and noses. And the number of security guard members tripled, watching out in the open. The clowns came out, along with the jugglers and magic shows. Tom and I watched one magic show that involved parrots, butterflies, and rabbits. It was all fun to see.

"Whew. Good thing I brought my jacket. It's really windy."

"That's a cool jacket. I like the color," Tom said, changing the subject.

"Yea, my mom did laundry yesterday. It smells clean!" I smiled.

"You don't smoke do you?"

"No. No, I don't smoke. Honestly, I hate smokers," I smiled, throwing away a napkin.

"Yea. Hey, do you know what time it is?" Tom asked, a little nervous.

"Um, it's 5:10... Why?"

"Ah, shit! I was suppose to be at the stand at 5:00, damn it! Sorry but I gotta go."

"Oh, no. It's cool. I'll just be walking around. I'll come over again!"

"That'll be sweet!"

Tom left. It was nice spending almost 3 hours with him. He was easy to talk to. Sometimes he would talk, and I would just listen. As I saw him walk away down the beach, he took off his jacket, revealing his red and white worker outfit. He came prepared.

I walked down to the beach, where my toes were being touched by the water, and sat down. Family with blue coolers were making sand castles. Hunter dug a hole in the sand, walked in a circle, and laid down in it. I sat down too.

For a long time, I sat there. While Hunter was asleep. Feeling the sun in my pours, warming me up. Making me sweat a little, as I sat. I rolled down my sleeves. Joggers ran across the sand. Some volleyball players had some fierce competition. The good smell in my jacket.

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**6:15 in the Evening**

We awoke from our sleep. Our starving bellies and dry throats choking us. Our feet let go of the bars in our cave. Star and Laddie still weren't in the cave. We flew from our little piece of paradise, found our bikes, and rode down to the Boardwalk. The silver twilight was gone, and left a perfect night sky for us to walk under. As always, David was gone. That pissed off Paul and Marko.

If he kept this up, he wasn't going to make it on his own. Plus, they had to follow Max's orders and stick together. Even yesterday, Dwayne told Max that David has been disappearing lately. Max looked concerned. He wanted the boys to look for David.

Then, in private, Max told him that if David kept this up for about a month or so, then Dwayne was appointed the new leader of the group.

Dwayne didn't give a damn if he was the new leader, but if it was to keep all of them safe. Then let the good times roll. So Dwayne walked, keeping to himself. He put his nose up, searching for the slightest scent of David. The Boardwalk was buzzing with life. Carnival music blared. A few women put up fliers of missing children.

Then he smelled something. The wind came by. Blowing plastic bags across, lifting them to the air. Something felt familiar. The taste in the smell. All of it. Men with large beards passed. Women walked by with pink hair. Boys ran by with piercings on their brows. Security guards leaned against walls, their black glasses shielding the fear in their eyes. There was the smell again.

Dwayne…suddenly went somewhere he didn't intend on going in the first place. It was something in his brain that functioned his bones to do. He walked towards a table, without intending to walk towards the table. He sat himself down, without intending to sit himself down. There, in that spot, he waited with fingers weaved together. With no intention to wait for anything.

In the comfortable chair, the raven-haired man sat there. A couple sat next to him, with 2 other people sitting next to them. The woman, with blonde hair and the man with brown hair. He kissed her neck, and she giggled. The teen vamp looked for a moment, then turned away. Dwayne crossed his legs together. A group of friends, having fun, laughing, and sitting next to danger.

The tables under the light of the hotdog stand were particularly small. Round with mustard and ketchup bottles in the middle. There was only 3 tables. Colored red and white. The other lone table was dirty, with spilled Coke on it. Leaving a sticky substance. Along with mustard splattered on the seats. Dwayne had no freakn idea why he was here. He knows there's something wrong.

Then he saw her.

"The hell…"

Was this a coincidence? Weird. He remembered her. This was the 3rd sighting. She was alone. Without that hotdog guy. In her hand was the leash to the dog. Her brown shoes and green jacket. His attention on her jacket. The smell of cigarettes was gone, all due to a smell of Downy soap. Must've done laundry. But the smell of blood still lingered. That thin smell of David was on her.

She walked over, looked at the occupied table then to the filthy table. Still, she did not see him. She pushed her hair back. She took a chance and tried to sit down on the table, stained with split Coke. Only 4 people could occupy these tables. She looked at her thighs, got up and tried to scratch away the mustard on her pants. It left a thin yellow color on it. Irritated, she tried to rub it off. Then she looked at him.

"Uh, are these seats taken?" she asked him.

Of course, Dwayne was sitting at the only clean table at the moment. And the other table was occupied. Looking down, the dog began to growl at him. Smelling her up close, Dwayne was sure that she's been around David. But why? What was so important with this girl that made David go near her? Wasn't she like all the other girls in Santa Carla? So, he decided to play hunter himself.

"No. Go ahead, take a seat." He spoke to her.

"Thanks…!"

What he didn't see was the dog. Its large beady black eyes, and its small little white fangs. Growling at him, shaking its little head. It jumped on its hind legs. The little mutt sniffed at his shoes, biting at the shoelaces. The neon lights flickered from the hotdog man above them. The girl seemed to be waiting. Crossing her legs. Weaving her fingers together. Then she noticed her dog.

"Oh, god. Sorry…"

"It's fine…"

Dwayne didn't smile, but leaned back. Keeping his eyes on her. The girl pulled the purple leash back, the puppy going back to her. Licking at her yellow sandals, almost apologetic. This was, in a way, going to be educational. She sat across from him, but looked amusingly towards some clowns dancing around. The poor girl, thinking she's safe. He looked at her green jacket.

"What's it's name?" Dwayne asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Hm…?" she turned back to him.

"Your dog."

"Oh, um, his name's Hunter…" she smiled.

"What kind of dog?"

"Um, I don't know. Not sure. But I got him about 2 days ago."

"Good lookin' dog."

She rolled down her sleeves.

"Thanks. Got him from the shelter…"

"Adoption?"

"Yea, they found him in the garbage cans." She smiled.

"Nice.""Yea, with this little guy, it was love at first sight," she laughed."How many pets do you have?"

She rolled up her sleeves."Oh, this is my first one. My first dog. You have any?""Sort of…" Dwayne continued the conversation."Oh, really…?""Yea, my…dad… has a dog. A white one, named Thorn.""Oh, that's a cool name." She smiled, again.

Rolling down her sleeves. Fiddling with the leash."Yea, you can find them at the Videostore.""Oh, yea. I've seen him. White fur? Pointy ears?""That's it… That's him. You've been to the Videostore?""Yea, I've been around. A lot. I'm new here…""Where are you from?""Um, from a place…far, far, far away… You?" she asked.

She rolled up her sleeves."Lived here all my life. For a long time. It's home…"

"Well, that's cool," she paused and looked around her and him.

Dwayne waited for what she was going to say.

"Um, are you waiting for someone? Should I get out of the way?"

Dwayne was taken back.

"It's 6:40 anyway. I should get going. Should leave you alone."

"No! No. I'm not waiting for anyone. You can sit back down…"

"Oh, ok. But it's getting a little late for me."

"That's cool." Dwayne actually didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"Um, no thanks. I gotta go. It was nice talking to you!" she smiled.

She got her leash, got up from her seat, and walked away. She waved her hand at him. She didn't move in a quick pace, giving the idea that she was creeped out by their conversation. The girl just walked in a slow motion, not being bothered. From afar, she rolled down her sleeves one last time. Zipping up her jacket.

Why did David bother with this girl? What was so important about her? What the hell was happening? She still smelled like blood, that no other human could smell but him. She wasn't bitten. She wasn't harmed n any way.

What the hell was her deal? He observed that through her, as she talked, he observed her. The girl was… normal. Through the crowd, she was slowly disappearing. The green jacket illuminated off the neon lights, giving off a glow. He looked at her thighs. Her dark blue jeans. The mustard stain, still there.

**Your POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**6:41 in the Evening**

I went over the Boardwalk, minding myself. My fingers, still trying to get the mustard stain. I wanted clean pants. I walked over to the bathroom, put napkins under the water, and began to rub my thighs. My puppy began to lick at the tile floors, and I pulled on the leash.

"Ew, don't drink that water. Are you hungry, Hunter? Come on, let's go get something to eat."

We went out of the bathroom and looked for something simple. I found a Deli a few minutes later. A picture of a giant sandwich at the doorway. There was clean tables inside, with a claw machine. My stomach cramped a little. I was hungry, too. I went in to look at the menu.

"Excuse me, miss! Can't you read the dam sign at the door? Miss? No damn dogs allowed in!" yelled a large man with a mop in his hand, with a green greasy hair. And a piercing on his lip.

"Alright, I'm sorry…!" I spat out.

The man made a sound through his lips and waved his hand, turning his head, as if shooing me off like a stray cat. As I looked at the door, and didn't see any sign. There was windows for walls, and there was no sign for animals. At all. In my perspective, the guy was a total asshole.

"There's no sign that tells you can't have dogs in here."

"What! What the f- I said no dogs in here!" he almost cussed.

"There's no sign!" I yelled.

"Get the hell outta here, lil' girl!" the man threw down the mop and stomped over to me.

He grabbed the door, and tried to close it. I stumbled backwards, my back hit the door, and then bumped into someone from behind me.

"Sorry, excuse me."

I began to run down the Boardwalk, away from the angry employee, and found myself near a couple of trashcans. My stomach cramped a little more. I grew a small hate for that Deli, and their employee. I didn't know if there was a sign that didn't allow dogs or not, but that mad didn't have to yell. Scare the customers away. I was glad to be out of there.

"Hi."

I heard a voice say.

**David's POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**7:00 in the Evening**

His finger went down her back, again. As she walked. His glove, running down her green jacket. His finger over the line of her spine. She walked on the Boardwalk, and he noticed a small mustard stain on her thighs. Her puppy noticed him, still growling. David was right behind her again. Her hair, tickling his face. Then he halted right in his steps. She went to the ladies room. Uncharted territory.

For awhile, he waited. Then she came back out. He followed. The girl walked along the Boardwalk, pausing to look at a Deli. Figuring she was hungry, he decided to follower her in. She walked in, looking at the menu. Then something jarred him. An employee with a mop began to yell at her. Telling her that there was no dogs allowed inside. Using an ugly voice. She was totally taken back.

The man dropped the mop, yelling at her. He closed the door on her, as she left. The girl yelled back at him, with her voice in frustration. David looked on the windows, and she was right. There was no sign for animals. The man was being a total asshole. The girl stumbled from the doorway, hitting her back on the door. She seemed to have tripped on her feet. Gaining balance. Then she bumped into him.

"Holy hell…" he whispered.

Her back touched his chest to his waist, also giving some touch to the area of his elbows. His gloves, touching her shoulders, though she didn't seem to notice. Acting just like a normal man, trying to support her. The contact against him was…sensational. He calculated this touch. If his glove only gave her a thin small amount of his scent on her, then the front of his body would give off more than a small trace.

"Sorry, excuse me." The girl said.

She told the man that there was no sign on the windows, but he kicked her out anyway. David got a good look at the employee, and walked away. The girl ran away. Still hungry. After awhile, David thought to himself. The girl was so…sensitive. It was hard to resist not messing with her fears. So vulnerable. His hunter instincts took over, as he stood from afar and watched. All she wanted was a sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**7:15 in the Evening**

"Hi."

It was all that he had to say, for her to turn around and look at him. It was definitely her. The girl.

Dwayne saw the way that the girl ran down the Boardwalk, looking scared. She looked very scared, and began to breathe a little fast.

Dwayne was pushed to his limits. That's it! He couldn't take it anymore. All over her back, she smelled like David. She smelled like him. What's with this girl anyway? Who was she?

Just by looking at her, Dwayne had to know.

"Oh, hi…"

"You look freaked out," he stated.

"Yea…"

She rolled down her sleeves. Pushing back her hair. She began to walk past him, maybe just thinking of him as a passerby, a normal guy walking around. That same blood, alcohol, and cigarette smell again.

Dwayne mostly kept half his focus on her back, the smell of that green jacket. The girl calmed down, and she seemed to be stepping on her toes. The puppy was glaring at Dwayne, figuring him out.

The girl didn't really look at him, but just glanced at him, looked behind her and kept walking. Dwayne thought this was pretty funny, how the girl was easily uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?"

She stopped, looked back at him. Her dog, growling. Her lips pressed together, making a straight line. On her face, she was trying to make out who he was. Why a stranger would ask her something like that.

"What?"

She paused. Pushing back her hair again. Her puppy still growling at him, then barking at him. She looked down, softly yanking the leash, telling him to keep quiet. But the little thing was feisty, so the girl picked him up, holding him.

The vampire stood there, eerie and strange, like someone waiting for the bus. His hands in his pockets. Lazy-looking. He waited for her to say something else.

"Hey, aren't you that one guy?"

Her eyes, narrowed. Pointing a finger at him. Dwayne just stood there. Maybe her memory of him would bounce back.

For awhile, she stood there, holding the pup. The girl also smelled like a sandwich.

"Yea, you're that guy. With the white dog, named Thorn. The Videostore, right?"

Dwayne paused, leaning on one foot.

Looking as if trying to understand what she was saying.

"Oh, yes! I remember now. Your…that girl," Dwayne tilted his head as if in confusion," Yea, you're her. And…what was his name again? The dog?"

"Hunter… Yea, I've seen you somewhere before," she pointed at him with a very small smile.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to bounce some memory back.

"I'm not sure if I remember you… I know I've seen you somewhere…I know I did. I can't place it though…" Dwayne held his chin.

The girl smiled a little, trying to distract her pup, waiting for him to remember him as he did her. Dwayne continued.

"At the hotdog stand. I didn't know that it was you again- I didn't recognize you," Dwayne tilted his head again," You're her. Some coincidence huh?"

"Yea," the girl smiled.

The introduction part was over, thank god.

"What are you running from? You look shook up."

"Oh, from the Deli. From down the Boardwalk. Um, apparently, there was a sign on the window that I didn't see. No dogs allowed, and someone got mad at me."

Dwayne swooped in again.

"Which brings me to my question. Are you hungry?"

The girl reflected on that question again, perhaps thinking it was a weird thing to ask something like that to a stranger.

From that small reaction, Dwayne thought of what kind of girl she was. She was cautious, almost shy. Almost careful where and how she reacted towards others, being polite as she can be.

She was the kind of girl who didn't want trouble. Keep her nose clean, pass on the grass, and always walk on the safe side of the sidewalk.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks…" she began to walk, placing down her pup, running along with floppy ears.

The smell on her back increased for a moment, then was slowly dying out by the range of her distance. The smell of David disgusted him. It burned the inside of his nostrils, almost like smelling the sewer, up close. Making himself hateful.

For a moment there, as the girl walked away, Dwayne accepted her refusal and was about to walk away himself. Maybe go looking for David, again. Maybe talk to Max about certain things. But then she turned around, looked at him, and then smiled.

"Yea, I'm hungry…"

**David's POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**7:45 in the Evening**

"Son of a bitch!"

The sensation that touched his chest turned to a burning…thing. His teeth rubbed against eachother. The line in his jaw, appearing, strengthening. His shoulders, stiffening, stretching themselves out. The neon lights above him flickered, making a thin buzzing sound, giving off a very grim picture on his face. Brightly layering out a light and dark side of his face in the color of green and yellow.

"What the hell is he playing at?"

Walking forward, pushing his way past the girls and boys of the Boardwalk. David seethed. His brother, that player, and the girl walked. Together. This was bad. Really bad. What the hell was he suppose to do now?

David feared that his brother would smell him from afar, and his whole mission would be ruined. How could he get close to the girl now? David walked a little faster. What was Dwayne doing? Their meeting must've been an accident. This has to be a one-time thing. David was sure they wouldn't meet again.

"How bad could it be…?" David said so himself.

The girl smiled, carrying her pup, shushing the yapping thing. The little pup growling at Dwayne. Both walked to a small stand where cheeseburgers were sold. His brother didn't say anything, as the girl insisted that she would pay. She asked him if he was hungry, he refused. She shrugged, ordering a burger, french fries, and a Coke. As the girl ordered, Dwayne got them clean seats.

Later, the girl was chewing on her fries. Dipping some in ketchup, adding some salt. Dwayne asked her if her food was alright. She smiled, saying that they were fine, and was grateful that her pup was allowed in the place. Dwayne sat there, pulling and pushing her with conversation. She smiled, offering some french fries. Dwayne lifted his hand, taking a few, dipping them, and eating them.

Dwayne's teeth told a different story, as he chewed, he chewed in some disgust and curiosity. As if tasting food in a different angle. His taste buds taking in the flavor of the potatoes and ketchup, tasting salt. Dwayne licked the salt off his fingers, and looking back at her, nodding is pretend satisfaction. In a strange way, Dwayne was mocking him. Mocking him by eating french fries! Damn him.

"Son of a bitch" David seethed.

Another player was added to this game.

**Your POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**8:00 in the Evening**

With nothing to lose, I met a stranger. This stranger was very nice to me. He was a person that I met before, so I guess that it was ok. I kept rolling my sleeve up and down, showing him that I was really shy. He didn't bully me or try and hit on me. From what I noticed, he seemed to keep his distance. Was he just as shy as I was? I didn't really expect someone like him to be shy.

Other strangers that I met on the Boardwalk were…not so kind. And they were definitely not shy. So we got some food to pass the time. We talked, him leading the conversation.

Although, he ate his food without looking at me, sending himself into another world. As he talked, I had to hold the snout of Hunter, because he kept whimpering, growling at the man infront of me.

The man had a dirty black jacket of leather, with a fierce tiger on his right shoulder. He also had an earring on his left ear, of some sort of tooth. A red cloth in the back of his pants, hanging out, like one those mechanics working with tools and oil. His jeans, torn at the knees, looked old and tattered.

The thing I found interesting was his necklace. Made up of what seemed to be pearls, bones, seashells, talons, and human hair. The thing that distracted me was that he didn't wear a shirt under his jacket. A wild boy.

For a moment, I regretted having lunch with him, but deep down I had to expand my grounds for friends, instead of Tom. Tom was an awesome fun guy. And also in the back of my mind, the man infront of me was extremely attractive. I locked my ankles together, leaned forward, and smiled.

"I've lived here all my life. With my brothers, who are running around here somewhere. Our dad doesn't have a wife, so we don't have a mom. I'm not going to school at the moment, so I don't have to worry about homework and stuff like that. We come out to the Boardwalk, almost every night, and enjoy the carnival until it closes. I'm unemployed, but I get around alright. And I own a bike, it's a motorcycle. And I have 3 other brothers. One sister and one little brother."

This stranger infront of me told everything I didn't need to know. Maybe he was trying to make friends, just as I was.

"Wow… that's cool. Me and my parents, uh, just moved here. Not long ago. It's going good so far. So yea…"

"You have any relatives?" he asked, tilting his head.

"No. Only child…"

"Damn. You're lucky…"

"Hmm. But I'm not technically alone, since I have Hunter," I petted my pup.

"Cool. So, how did you get here? Your parents drop you off?"

"I have a bike. But it's just a…regular one," I drank my coke.

"And your parents?"

"They're fine. Um, they like to play…Scrabble…" I shrugged, feeling sheepish.

"That's cool. Are you working?" he asked as he pulled back his hair.

"No. But I want to. I'm looking, though. I feel like I can use the money…"

"You come to the Boardwalk every night?"

"Um, well, not every night. When I'm bored. And when I want to meet friends…"

"Who are your friends?"

"Well…technically there's just one friend. Yea… It's great."

"Is this _friend_ from around here…?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Yea…"

"If you moved here not long ago. How did you two meet?"

"He's my next door neighbor. He was the first to welcome us. He's really cool…"

"Does he work here?"

"Yea, somewhere around here," I looked down, pushing french fries around.

"So do you come down here just for friends? Or do you go to the carnival?"

"Yea. I don't go to the carnival much. I get easily sick…"

"Get dizzy? Maybe throw up a little…" the man said, tilting his head again.

"Yea… Or I throw up and then get dizzy. Sometimes the other way around…"

"Do you go to school here?" the man asked, shifting in his seat.

"Um, not yet. We're just trying to get settled in first. We're still unpacking…"

"So, do you have any friends back where you came from?"

"Um, yes, I miss them a lot. We still keep in contact. We have fun." I chuckled.

"So if I was your friend would you meet me here every night?"

"Um…I…Um…" I paused for a minute, feeling sheepish," I guess so."

"You guess so… Is that a yes or a no?" he looked away, as if not wanting to pay attention to me anymore.

"Well, that depends. Are you lookin for someone to talk to and just hang out around?" I asked.

"Well, my brothers aren't the best people to be around much. So I guess so…"

"You guess so… Is that a yes or a no?" I smiled.

"Yes," he answered.

For a small moment, I was happy. I licked my lips, tasting hamburger meat, my stomach feeling content and better. My lip quivered, and I rubbed my hands together. But I stopped rolling my sleeve up and down.

"…Me too," I smiled.

My answer was definitely shy, and he caught the tone of my voice. I chewed on my tongue. This was getting exciting.

I petted Hunter for a minute, then got up, threw away my plate and cup. I paused at the trashcan, licking my teeth, tasting the last of the ketchup. Came back, sat down, and looked up at him.

He wasn't looking at me anymore.

I looked away from him, and watching a small child in a yellow t-shirt eat cotton candy. Another child was holding a white balloon, and holding the hand of his dad. There was small moment between us.

But Hunter kept growling at him, and it was annoying me. He kept squirming around in my arms. Wagging his tail. Hunter looked at me, then back at the stranger infront of me. I pushed back my hair, shifting in my seat. So, I made a 2nd friend. That was good news to tell. I looked at the time.

"Oh, crap! Sorry, but I gotta go." I wiped my face one last time," Maybe we can do this again sometime…"

"I'll see you here tomorrow…" the stranger said, and it wasn't a question.

"Ok…"

"Meet me at the main gate."

"Ok…"

"And bring Hunter if you want…"

"Ok…"

"And bring your jacket…"

"Ok…"

"And try and not be late..."

"Ok…"

"Bye."

And just like that, he got up and left.

He had his back turned towards me, before I could say anything or do anything else. I couldn't see his face or anything.

His shoulders were stiff, and walked quickly, as if he was pissed off. Was it me?

"Bye…" I said, but I wasn't sure he heard me.

I got Hunter and went back to my house. My mom and dad were playing Scrabble, and eating Oreo cookies with milk. Hunter followed me upstairs. Today was a nice day. Normal. I was tired.

I changed into my pajamas, and I wanted nothing but to watch TV and relax. I closed my curtains, first thing when I walked into my room. I didn't want to get freaked out like I did last time. I brushed my hair, and put Hunter into his dog bed. But first, I took off my pants, and put them in the washer.

I wanted that mustard stain out.

**Tom's POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**9:12 in the Evening**

He had to leave and pack up. He changed his clothes, getting out of that monkey suit, and got on his bike. But first, Tom wanted to go to that comic book store that his neighbor mentioned. That _she_ mentioned, and check it out for awhile. He rode there, and checked out all the Batman and Superman comic books. Even X-men and Spiderman. All of his original favorites, even Green Lantern and the Flash. Along with Justice League, and Green Lantern comic books.

In a small part of Tom, he thought it was embarrassing. Did _she_ like guys who collected comic books? Did girls go for those kind of stuff? What do girls like? What did _she_ like, especially? Tom took pride in himself when she commented on his artwork, and encouraging him to make comic books of his own.

"What happened to society?" he asked himself.

The girls he ever knew didn't take much thought into art anymore, all the girls he knew loved walkmans and colorful hair bands. Even those damn beanie-baby animal dolls. And those short skirts with fish nets. Tom would never show them his artwork, not in his life time.

"Even Connie…" Tom said to himself, remembering another girl he knew.

Why did that keep happening to him?

Tom just minding his own business, and then decided to purchase a Batman comic book. He needed it for his series of comic books. He went to the counter and saw a man and a woman. They were both asleep. Must've gotten high. Bunch of hippies. Tom sighed.

"Hey Steve! Hey Alice! How's it goin?" Tom said, smiling.

Tom laid down the comic book. Even to people who didn't talk back to him, he still wanted to be polite. Steve and Alice. Those weren't their real names. He wasn't sure those were their real names.

"Oh what? Me? I'm fine! Thanks for asking!"

What the *bleep* was Tom doing?

"How's it goin? Going good with business?"

They were asleep! Why doesn't Tom shut up?

"And how about that baseball game, huh Steve?"

Tom smiled, pulling out money.

"Oh, what? Oh, this jacket? Had it for a while…"

Tom counted his coins.

"Oh, say hi to the kids for me! I'll see you at the barbeque this Sunday!"

Tom put his money on the counter. There was no barbeque. Tom got his comic books and walked out. Somewhere around the store, Tom was sure that those army boys were around. Watching people look at their comics, and go along the Boardwalk. Tom thought about what those army boys did at home. Watching people walk by out the window, scaring the crap out of the mailman. Tom paused and looked back at the sleeping crackpots behind the counter.

"Should get a black marker next time…" he smiled, imagining black mustaches across their faces.

Tom rode back. Nobody bothered him. The carnival lights would shut down soon. He got his way around by the streetlights. What was on his mind, was the girl next door. What else can he do? All his thoughts turned towards her. He wasn't a hateful boy, but he hated what he couldn't do. What he wasn't capable of.

Then he stopped at a gas station. He had to pick up some magazines. He liked to cut out pictures and past them together, make funny looking people and animals. It was this new thing he liked to do, and maybe he can surprise the girl next door with new artwork. He got about 3 magazines, purchased them, and was about to mount his bike outside.

"Got a match…?" a voice asked him, and Tom looked behind him.

A man stood holding a cigarette in his hand. The back hairs of his neck stood up. Tom put his plastic bag on the handles of his bike. His jacket was wet on his shoulders, and his shoes had twigs and leaves on it.

"Huh?"

"Got a match?"

Tom blinked. He wasn't the one usually carrying a lighter around, since he wasn't a smoker. But there could've been a lot of reasons this man smoked.

"Uh, sorry. I don't have a lighter…"

The man looked at him. This man was taller than him. Tom searched through all his pockets, giving a sign he had nothing. Tom shifted. The man just looked at him, but didn't seem to be disappointed or angry.

"Oh really…" the man gave a small smile, and shook his head. As if understanding.

But that notion made things uncomfortable with Tom.

For a short moment, the man stood there, staring at him.

"You think you can do something'…?" the man asked.

The man put his cigarette behind his ear. Tom was confused, because other people around usually didn't talk to him. He didn't want to make himself a target.

"What?"

"Think you can go in there and get me a lighter…" the man said.

His voice was casual.

A very strange request. But the man did look like he didn't have any money. But it still creeped Tom out.

"Sorry, can't help you out."

The man blinked.

"Come on. Need a favor here…"

"Sorry…"

The man chuckled, almost a deep hollowed chuckle. Casting a deep spell of intimidation. Like the man thought that Tom told a small joke.

"Wanna hear a story?" the man asked.

He took out the cigarette and held it infront of him.

The man lifted his foot, and tapped it behind him, knocking some leaves off. Some mud rolled off. There was still that stiff air. Tom felt it. The man's shoulders lifted up, seeming to tower over Tom in some dominance.

Tom felt like he wanted to pretend to choke and die.

"There's this girl, you see… "the man started out," Just a girl. A normal girl. She's lives around here, and so do I."

Tom chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"And she hates smokers. No, she doesn't like them at all…" the man smiled and continued," So, I have an idea."

Tom stood there, having chest pains of the sudden.

"You see this?" the man held the cigarette to his face, twirling it around his fingers," I want this to be the last."

Then…Tom understood. The man really needed a favor. In a way, it was a nice story. And it was a small favor after all.

The man stood there, waiting for him to say something else. Maybe he was helping him out. The man just stared at him, and Tom felt the intimidation go down his throat. Swallowing that fear whole.

And, if Tom felt that if he didn't get the man his cigarettes, then he would end up in the gutter, bleeding. Beaten up by a stranger.

That was the kind of intimidation this stranger sent, he looked like a thug. As if this guy could look at a random person, ask for something, and get it right away.

"Alright…" Tom whispered.

Tom started to walk towards the doors again. He walked in casually down the aisle and looked. There was chips and gum and candy. Tom couldn't look back, but he felt the man walk behind him. He could hear the footsteps behind him, making sure that he was doing what he was asked. Tom scratched his head, got a lighter, and went to the counter. He got a few coins out, and asked the cashier for a receipt. Tom walked out quickly and back to his bike. He turned around and gave the lighter to the man, who walked with him through the entire procedure. Tom crumpled the receipt, and put it in his pocket.

"Good lookin lighter… Never had one like this."

Tom has never seen this stranger before, and didn't want to meet him ever again. He mounted on his bike and put his foot on the peddle. He was about to push off.

"Ok. Bye…" Tom said.

The man suddenly took a strong hold on his shoulder, halting him. Tom looked back, almost ready to fight back himself. There was suddenly this dangerous look in the eyes of the stranger. The stranger stared at him for the longest time. Tom noticed. The stranger did not move or twitch.

The stranger hated him? Despise him? Tom could see it. Could feel it. Those dark blue eyes, almost grey eyes. Those eyes, like the color of a knife. As the stranger stared over him, Tom could feel the sharpness. Almost painful and cutting sensation, as his gaze was slicing him open. Reading everything about him.

"Thanks…" the man said, turned, and walked away.

In the strange dirty streets, the man disappeared. But Tom could still see his figure, walking down the street against light. This was a weird incident. Tom stared at him. Stretched car lights ran across the walls, and Tom could not see where the man _should've_ been walking.

"No problem…" Tom whispered.

**David's POV:**

**Thursday, June 16****th**

**10:00 in the Evening**

"Chest pains! Chest pains! Chest pains!" Marko yelled, as he was on his knees.

Paul ran over and threw up into the ocean.

"OOOhhh! Holy hell!" Paul said, as he vomited at the same time.

Marko just cracked up laughing!

"Shut up, prick! It was a genius plan and you know it!" Paul wiped his mouth.

"Wow. Ya know… Your head is up there," Marko pointed to his skull," But it seems to be always down in there," he pointed to his ass.

"You are a _jackass_ wrapped up in a _moron_, dude…" Paul grinned.

"And I am a _handsome_ son of a bitch wrapped up in _awesomeness_…!"

"Well, wrap it up to go!" Paul shoved him.

Marko shoved him back. Paul laughed, spitting out his gum.

"Awesomeness! How about just a little curly-haired punk bitch…?" Paul smiled.

"Is your face hurting? Cuz it's killing me…" Marko shot back.

Marko and Paul laughed, and so did David. Dwayne looked over the cliffs. David, once in awhile, would look over at him, glare, then look back at his other brothers. It was another night of '_hit and quit it_' again. David turned towards Marko and Paul, listening in on their conversation again.

"It's nature! We have to accept the beauty of karma!" Paul fluttered his eyes.

"You killed two girls with their own car… And their dog!"

"Maybe it was their time. Who are we to play god!- And the dog? That was with a shovel!" Paul yelled," And the dog was hurt!"

Marko blinked.

"But before that, you made them eat out of a birdfeeder… When they shouted they didn't want to eat the dog!"

"My life's suppose to get better!" Paul yelled, walking away. Marco followed.

David smoked the rest of the cigarette he had in his mouth. He flicked it away into the ocean. The boys were on the cliff, above their home. Dwayne was back too. David wasn't going to speak to Dwayne, or even be near him when they sleep when morning comes. Paul came up.

"Hey. Over here bud…!" Paul wanted a cigarette.

"Don't have anymore…"

Paul gasped long and hard, nearly falling backwards! David looked at him, then to the rest of the boys. Marko came up with a flabbergasted face of total confusion. Even Dwayne was confused. Paul stumbled backwards, put the back of his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint. He fell on Marko.

"You always have cigarettes…!" Dwayne said.

"Well, I just don't now…"

"Who the hell are you!" Paul shouted.

Marko came up and looked at David, and looked behind his ears. Marko checked his pockets. He checked his sleeves. And checked his shoes.

"Oh dear lord…! HE'S CLEAN!" Marko shouted.

"David! Don't go towards the light! Stay with us! Don't be one of those saps who dedicates their life to puppies and- Where in the hell are the cigarettes!" Paul shook David by his collar.

"Would you shut up! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I knew it. This is a total change in you David... You gonna get more?"

"Naw. I quit..." Daivd smiled, giving a cold glare.

"OOOOh, when's the parade?" Paul smiled, jokingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Thursday, June 17****th**

**6:15 in the Evening**

Just as she promised, she was standing at the main gate. She stood there with her small pup, and this time, she wore a dark blue tank top with a black jacket, but she still had her brown shoes on. Thank god, Dwayne would've went crazy if he was still going to smell David on her. That damn green jacket. And she looked quite tasty, and she stood at the main gate looking around, and cooing at her pup. Dwayne looked over the ocean, and over the Ferris Wheel, and at the sunset, it was an orange and red bloody massacre. The sun, spilling its guts all over the sky. Dipping down among the ocean, the sun had slowly disappeared, leaving the color of pink behind.

Dwayne walked up to her, and told her to follow him. He, of course, would lead her everywhere he wanted to go. She would follow him without question. For hours they walked around the beach. The girl enjoyed the sunset, lifting her arms up in the air, feeling the last bits of sun that was left, while Dwayne watched her from behind the wall. Both of them walked towards the beach, where the volleyball players were retiring. The sun was gone. The girl took off her shoes, running towards the ocean, and back. Both of them sat down, talking. Feel the sand between their toes.

But instead of being a total sap and looking at the beauty of the sunset and the beach, Dwayne paid attention to the girl. The girl. She would walk in the ocean water, and lay down on the sand, looking like a washed up mermaid. She would dig her fingers into the sand, and make a small sand castle, then her pup would growl, run, and destroy it, then she'd have to start all over. The girl's hair was almost like dangling rope, swaying and flowing. The girl's hair that rested on her shoulders, that touched her back, almost reached her waist, that touched the top rim of her pants, and brushed at the sand. He moved his eyes quick! She looked back at him, smiled, and continued her castle.

The other thing was that Dwayne knew that David was somewhere. That was the thing that made Dwayne happy. He always liked bugging David. Tormenting him at the most.

And this was always the perfect chance.

So days passed. They spend time around the place. Dwayne would put his hands in his pockets and listen to her, and sometimes he never seemed to speak at all. The girl was open-minded and sweet towards him. Her pup was still angry and suspicious at him, and that made Dwayne smirk. The girl always met him at the main gate, and she always wore that black jacket from then on. He would take her out to eat somewhere. Then she would talk and answer his questions of her late home, school, and friends. But she was still shy, and kept a small distance between them, keeping her hands in her pockets. She was always doing something that made him wonder.

She would walk around in the ocean water, lay down on the sand, make sand castles, and print her feet in the sand. Find a seashell or a starfish and go crazy with excitement. She explained she was never around the ocean much before. Then she would sit down next to him and talk about the town and its carnival lights. She would talk about its tattoos and piercings and sunglasses, suntans, along with its hardcore music and fire-lit trashcans. He would tell her its home.

So that was their friendship's beginning stage, and then she would go home, eat Oreo cookies, play Scrabble, and go to bed with the curtains shut. Dwayne would return back to his cave and watch David. Then sleep peacefully.

But it wasn't how Dwayne thought it would be, with David. David acted carefree and mostly bored all the time. David would sit in his wheelchair, and just be lazy, and watch the pigeons and maggots crawl around on the floor. He would put his feet up and relax, without a simple care in the world. As if everything was back to normal. Marko and Paul would still clown around, and scare the hell out of people, and play with cops and crack-heads.

Damn it. David looked normal, but lazy. Maybe it was the fact that he quit smoking, a total shocker that shook the world. And with that thought, Dwayne would sleep, until the next night that he would meet the girl again.

And this was the way it's been for about a week.

**Your POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****h**

**11:00 in the Evening**

I just met Dwayne a few hours ago, and I was tired out of my mind. Dwayne showed my all the great shops and later he told me that there was this concert coming up and we should go see it. I told him maybe. I would have to tell my parents first, and I wouldn't know what to do with Hunter. He grew to be a great friend, and he seemed to always want to do something with me, something really fun, until it would grow late and he and me would go back home.

I curled on my bed, and scratched my legs. Then on my fingertips, some sand fell off. I smiled, and remembered the sand castle. I remembered Dwayne standing there watching me. On the beach, he would stand there and watch the sand castles develop. But his eye was always on the sunset, the clouds and the rest of the sky, a very keen and sharp eye. Nature lover?

On the beach, I would turn around and look at him, smile, and then touch the ocean water. Then after the beach, we would walk the pier and talk. He always politely let me lead the conversation, and for that, I always felt like a blabber mouth. There was this fear that I was boring him to death. And I thought it was a huge surprise since, every other guy that I know hates it when girls talk to much, and they can never get the chick to shut up. But he insisted I talk, and I thought it was very…polite.

But at the same time, there was this other feeling about him. Whenever he would look at me or somewhere else, I felt this…dangerous swirling vortex in my stomach. But then he would look at me, and stare. Then he would insist that I keep talking, and if I would say that I wanted to hear him talk, he would strongly suggest that I talk more about my life. Then I'd nod and talk again. You don't usually hear that from guys, they would talk about football, thier friends, playboy bunies, ex-girlfriends, and how awesome thier highschool reputation is. They have to, because if not, they can't get the chick to shut up.

That was when this suspicion began, but I didn't mind it anymore. And each day I would have to make a list of topics to talk about, and he would never get tired of hearing me out. Tha't what made him different from any other guy I knew. He was very attentive. He was polite, and he once opened the door for me, and insisted he'd leave a tip on the table. The mysterious thing was that he told me he had brothers, but I never met them. I would try to think of questions to ask him, but I couldn't really come up with anything. But i wanted to respect his privacy. And when he would take me to eat somewhere, he always politely insisted that I take the whole plate and he would watch me eat, and look somewhere else.

And what thrilled me to no end was that he promised that he was going to show me his bike tomorrow and tell me how it works and where he got it and how to keep it in good condition. Then he teased me how we were going to go for a wild ride and somehow end up on America's Most Wanted List. I laughed. And then he would leave me alone at the front gate, and make sure I get on my bike and go home safely. There was a knock, and my dad came in with a wide grin on his face.

"Got a visitor…!"

I nodded and he opened the door. The person came in, and my dad smiled. It was Tom. I sat up on my bed. My dad left the door open and Tom walked over to me.

"Hey!" I smiled at him.

Tom took off his cap and he held a sketchbook with him. I remembered seeing that sketchbook before.

"What's up?" I asked.

Tom put his sketchbook down and sat on my bed. There was this intensity around him.

"Watcha got there?"

Tom looked down at the ground, as saw Hunter rub against his foot. He was silent and he looked…disappointed. He nudged my pup away.

"What's wrong…?" I asked.

Finally after a split second, he looked at me. His eyes were like really dark clouds, about to slap out thunder and zap me. For a second, I got worried about him.

"Where you've been?" he asked.

His lips moved in mumbling sounds, as he glared at me, and he kept pouting it seemed.

"What?"

"Where you've been? I haven't seen you around for awhile. Not even at all. This has been going on for-for days now. Where you've been?" Tom sounded serious.

"Yea, I haven't seen you around, too…"

I think I knew where this was going.

"So…? Where you've been? You haven't come around the stand for awhile. I never see you around the neighborhood anymore…"

"Believe it or not. I met someone…" I smiled and I was glad to share my secret friend to someone, since I haven't told my parents about him yet. And I continued," We met about a week ago. He's really nice. We met at the hotdog stand. We talked. And we sort of got to know eachother. And we've been hanging out ever since. He's a really great guy. You'd like him. And a few hours ago we talked about seeing a concert together, but I don't know when we're going to see it. And tomorrow he's going to show me his bike and maybe go for a ride.""So…you're…."

"It's been great Tom. And I know what you mean. I noticed too. I'm sorry I haven't come and visited you at your stand. I've been busy with Dwayne and it's been-"

"Dwayne…?""Yea, that's his name. He's really cool, Tom. And plus, he's been showing me around the place and we go to the beach every evening and I make sand castles with Hunter. Then all we do is talk and have fun. And he's…just really nice."

"Oh, yea…?"

"Yea, and he tells me about all these clubs and all these bond fire parties at night. And he shows me all these great shops and he tells me everything he knows about music and their artists and albums. Total music lover."

"So…what is he?" Tom asked and his lips formed into a thin line. And I sensed a tone in his voice. Even by looking at his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong… but, do you know what he does? For a living?" Tom asked, and he bit his lip."He doesn't work, if that's what you mean. He just likes to hang out and have fun. And so do I."

"Drugs…?"

I flinched, and Tom tilted his head. I shook my head, and I couldn't believe that he would say that.

"What? No, he doesn't do drugs! What's wrong…? You've been acting weird.""Well, how do you know? Are you sure that you know anything about this guy? He could be a crackpot for all we know. A gang member. Murderer. Weirdo."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I began another thought.

"What are you _really_ here for? And why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Ya know what! I don't even know. Can't remember. Gotta go. It's getting late. I think I'm getting sensitive on curfew these days. Here, want you to have this…" Tom threw his sketchbook on my lap.

Me and him didn't say anything else and he left. Tom had a huge attitude, and he had some nerve to talk to me like that. I didn't know what he had against Dwayne, but he had to take it easy. I held up his sketchbook, and opened it. There was drawing of seashells and seagulls and surfers. I remember we talked about this. He knew that I had a growing love for the ocean. He knew I loved seashells. So I got into bed, and listened to the nothingness in my room. Then I thought of the carnival and the ocean. The sounds of it all. Riding in sweet lullabies, into dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Your POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****h**

**6:55 in the Evening**

Just as I promised I waited at the gate for Dwayne to show up, but I didn't see him anymore, so where was he? Did I come on the wrong day? He was suppose to me here a few minutes ago, before sunset. That was our routine. Why make me wait an hour? Was he blowing me off for something else?

Was he already inside waiting for me? Was this part of the plan I didn't know about? So, instead of waiting anymore, I walked in, hoping to find him inside already and walking around.

I didn't bring Hunter with me, so I was alone, and I decided to go the beach. I wasn't angry or anything, just a little upset and worried about Dwayne. Did something happen to him? Was he hurt or something? The sun was far gone, leaving the sky blue and purple. I just sat in the sand.

The air was a little cold, and I took off my sandals, feeling the sand in between my toes. I didn't even bother to make the sand castles that I always do. Taking off my coat, I pressed my face against my knees, feeling sand between my toes. Maybe I should go back to the gates and wait abit longer for him.

"Hello there."

A deep slow voice said to me, and I looked up. There was a man. A rather tall man that looked directly at me with both hands tucked in his pockets. There was this lazy form about him, but also having this strong stance in his legs and chest. He wore a black coat, black pants, and heavy boots. From his looks I'd say he was in a hardcore boy band, especially from his spiky blonde hair.

I didn't answer him of course.

"You look sad. Anything wrong?" he eyebrows raised and then clicked his tongue.

There was this deep voice he had, and he spoke slowly, intimidating me a bit. His square shoulders were big, blocking out the sky from my view abit. There was the awful smell that came from his coat that I couldn't put my finger on. Especially there were dark bags under his eyes. He didn't smell drunk and he didn't seem high, so what was his problem? I got up, brushed off my pants, and looked at him.

"Gotta go. Goodnight." I didn't sound as rude as I meant to be.

I walked away. When I reached the sidewalk, I made myself quickly disappear into the crowd of people, hoping to lose the man on the beach. I jogged up and sat on a bench, catching my breathe. Putting my hand over my chest, I tried to control my breathing and feeling my heart rate, because I couldn't get too excited. Feeling my senses come back, I relaxed. It was nothing big, so I was fine. I leaned down and tied my shoes, lacing them back slowly. Then I saw two boots stop in front of me. I looked up. It was the same man from the beach. Then I was concerned.

"What?" I asked him, sounding as ungrateful as I possibly could.

Without saying anything, he held up my jacket. Then it hit me!

"Oh. Oh, thanks. Must've forgot it."

"It's a good jacket."

"Yea. I guess so," I blushed.

"You know what is good? The food here."

"What?"

I looked behind me. Whoa! This was the burger place that me and Dwayne ate at the first time we met, and I smiled at the coincidence. He was so nice to me. After I was chased out of the Deli and I ran here, and he asked me if I was hungry and I accepted. That brought my back to my question: Where was he?

All the memories came back to me. I grew calm. The carnival music grew loud in my ears. I double tied my shoelaces and stood up, facing the man beside me. A clown was playing with balloons nearby. He gave a smile, an eerie smile, with his hands still in his pockets. I took a step back.

"Yea, I've been here before. With a friend. It is a great place." My head hung down. Still shy.

"A friend?"

"Yea."

"Can I ask you a favor?" his deep voice whispered.

I flinched and looked back at him, staring in total disbelief. This I just had to know about.

"Um…" I whispered," What is it?"

"I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Uh, sure. I guess…" I bit my lip.

"Hmm, you look uncomfortable. Should I leave?"

"No, no! I mean, I'm sorta new here myself. A friend of mine has been showing me around. The Boardwalk is the only place I know so far that he showed me. And without him I'm a little lost myself."

"Maybe we can be lost together."

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****h**

**6:55 in the Evening**

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dwayne as he looked in total disbelief at his bike!

What the hell happened to his motor! It looked trashed beyond belief! Did the motor just suddenly give out on him?

It had been working this morning! Of all the days it had to break on him, it had to be today! Shit! He was going to be late.

What happened? It just suddenly sprang a leak!

"Son of a bitch!" he kicked his motor and looked toward the sky.

It was way past 6 o'clock! Dwayne had attempted to fix for the past hour. But it was hopeless! He growled!

He had wasted enough time already, angrily abusing his bike and cursing.

He was late! Damn! The girl's possibly wondering where he is.

Paul and Marko are already over there and he couldn't fly either.

The sun was still on the clouds and really didn't want to risk it. It's all about the little fucking rays of sunshine!

Shit, he would have to walk.

**Your POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****h**

**7:15 in the Evening**

Charming, gregarious, and handsome as the devil. His facial expression told it all, a strong jaw line, and cool pale skin.

There was this tone in his voice that lead me to believe that he was just a stranger, in need of a friend, even if it meant having one friend just for one night.

I respected how he gave me distance and made sure that I was comfortable, since we met only a few minutes ago.

"Are you new in town?" he asked, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Yea."

"What are you doing out here all _alone_? Shouldn't you be with your sisters or brothers?" his voice, full of concern.

"I just came here by myself…"

"In a town like this? Aren't _you_ the brave one…!" he teased, with that dark smile that could scare a ghoul away.

We continued to walk.

**David's POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****rd**

**7:20 in the Evening**

"You shouldn't be alone in a place like _this_. You don't know how many sickos are out there. But not like I would know…" David smiled, showing her he wasn't one of those sickos. Oh, the irony.

She smiles. Her lips were not glossed and it didn't have any lipstick. Her hair didn't have any highlights or any scent of hairspray.

"So were you meeting someone earlier? Sisters? Brothers?" David asked.

She didn't know that she was telling him all he needed to know. Fuck, she was just so innocent.

"I'm an only child." I smiled, trying not to make myself look shy.

"Hm, I wish I was," David whispered, as he thought about that bastard, Dwayne.

She laughs, and the noise is beautiful, warm and rich in his veins. David popped his neck from side to side, moving back his shoulders, shifting his jacket and licking the inside of his lips on his teeth.

"I don't know. I wish I had a sister. Or better yet, a brother."

A brother.

"Oh how _wrong_ you are…" David seethed, breathing in air through his teeth.

There was a small space of silence between them.

"Do you want…hotdogs?" David asked.

This was a perfect opportunity to torture that idiot boy. The guilt will kill him.

"Yea, I am a little hungry." she said. Her voice was beautifully deep, honeyed and lyrical.

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****rd**

**7:40 in the Evening**

Apparently, walking was no fun and he finally made it to the gates of the Carnival. She wasn't there, and he wouldn't blame her not to be, so he ran in, brushing past people, slithering through. People cursed and yelled at him, but he didn't care. Fuck! Where was she?

Did she go back home? Did she meet someone else? That little punk Tom didn't talk catch up with her, did he? Dwayne pushed past a group of surfers, onto the beach, but she wasn't there. Dwayne spotted a clue. There was no sand castles, so she must not have been here in the first place.

The smell was familiar, she was wearing a clean jacket, thank god, but she didn't have her pup with her, so that was a good sign.

He rushed in and ran to the Boardwalk. He felt so incomplete without his bike, but he had to find the girl. She was probably with that idiot hotdog boy if not with him. He'll check that first. Running past people.

"That punk bitch…" he seethed.

David sat with her at the table. David! That sneaky rat bastard! David didn't sense Dwayne was near, so he was fine, but he still had to hide from him.

The girl had her legs crossed, put her hair back and she sat comfortably. She had no idea who was infront of her.

Dwayne's teeth grinded together. That son of a bitch! Fuck! He's the one who messed with his bike!

But…on the bright side… Dwayne would be very interested to watch David's _attempt_ to handle this.

**David's POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****rd**

**7:40 in the Evening**

Where the hell did that come from? Just suddenly ask her if- Ok! Ok! Something just went wrong there. That was weird for everybody. But she happily accepted, sat down, and crossed her legs. Waiting for something else to happen.

"…Your hair…is done…" David said, slowly, awkwardly, and uncomfortably.

What a fuckin pick-up-line, huh?

"Done?" she tilted her head.

"That was weird for everybody," he whispered, looking away and biting his lip.

"What about my hair?" she asked.

"It reminds…me of…something…"

"It's shiny. Like Gina's…"

"Gina?" she whispered, narrowed her eyes.

"A dog. You remind me of Gina. She was a keeper."

"Oh…" she patted her hair.

"No, I mean. It's well-groomed. It's nice."

"Oh, thanks…!" she nodded her head," Oh, I think I should…go over…there. Order the hot dogs. Ya know? Food."

David nodded, after she turned her back, he cussed to himself. Now…what…the fuck was that! David may have been a little too confident. She was totally NOT the kind of girl that he sees around Santa Carla. What was he thinking? But what caught his ear was she was talking to Tom at the stand. His thoughts shifted.

"Hey, can I get two hotdogs?"

There was more silence. David smiled, Tom was still a little pissed off. There was that awkward silence.

"What do you want on your hotdog?" Tom grunted, shrugging.

"Everything, please. Thank you."

"Whose the other hotdog for?"

"Someone…" she whispered, but enough for him to hear.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Not after you accused my other friend of being a total druggie," she snapped.

"Can't you let that go?"

"No. I'm just a little mad that you don't trust me, Tom."

"Well! I like to express the truth! You're just stupid about it!"

"What the hell! You don't even know him!"

"Oh get a life!"

"Shut your mouth, Tom! Like, hell you know what a life is! Your _still_ the ex-boyfriend!"

She stomped off towards David with their food, and David was surprised. Hell, he was shocked! Did they go out for a time? Were they dating? He shut his thoughts away as she walked back towards him. She sat down, her face straightened and cold. She gave him his hotdog.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just something…" she whispered, pressing her lips together, obviously wanting to talk.

"Tell me. I won't laugh. I promise. And I won't judge."

"Okay, have you ever met someone that- Ya know what? I can't eat here. I can't eat here. Can we go?"

"Of course."

We got our food and started to walk. She looked back, content with the safe hearing distance.

"Okay, that guy back there is just a friend of mine. Then when I told him about my other friend he kept bitching about him. Telling me that he was a criminal or whatever. He talked to me like a total child, and I hated that. And tonight I'm a little upset because I was suppose to meet him here and he's not. I don't know where he went. Hoped nothing bad happened to him."

"I'm pretty…_damn_…sure he's fine…" David seethed, breathing through his teeth.

Fuck. She's still thinking about Dwayne. The thought of him made him boil. How was David suppose to do this if- PLOCK!

"What the hell! Son of a BITCH!" David yelled out, wobbling about.

David's body looped sideways and almost fell over, and then put his hand on his head. The girl gasped and examined his head.

"Are you ok? I think I saw something hit your head."

"What asshole did that! What suicidal bitch would throw something at me!"

"I don't know, sweety. Do you want a rag or something? Do you want ice?"

"No, I'm fine. I will _literally_ kill whoever fucking throw that at me! But I think we need to get outta here. Don't wanna cause a stir, you know? If someone threw a rock at me, then who knows what they're going to do to you."

"To me? What did I do?"

"You're innocent that's what," David whispered.

"Oh," she said.

David smiled at the delicious irony. Her innocence was irresistible. Terribly irresistible. She was innocent, and he was planning of what he should do to her when they were alone and away from the Carnival. The girl walked ahead infront of him, looking back behind her, already cautious.

How cute.

David walked beside her, but keeping a safe distance. Holy hell she was… What was she? Instead of being innocent? She was learning nothing of Santa Carla! Now tonight she's going to die.

As they walked along the sidewalk, the Carnival lights faded out, and David had his meal in the palm of his hand. No one was around now, everyone was home. David got excited, he was about to pounce.

"…Nice night, huh?" David asked, walking a little _slower_ behind.

"Yea. It's nice…" the girl agreed, smiling to herself, sighing.

"…Not too hot. Not too cold," David spread out his fingers.

"Perfect weather."

"…Yea…not too shabby," the vampire got a good running distance.

"Maybe I should go back," suggested the girl.

"…I don't think that's a good idea," David whispered, grinning.

"Hmm, maybe I should say sorry to Tom…"

"…Oh, you don't need him…" David was about to pounce.

"Yea, I think I should go back. I need to find my other friend, too."

"No, you shouldn't…!" David snapped.

The girl looked back at him, taken aback.

David saw that favorite thing that he always loved to see whenever he's about to eat someone and throw their body into the sea.

Fear.

Her eyes were a little wide, twitching her fingers around her shirt, and took a few steps back. Was she finally getting a hint?

The hungry vampire knew what was about to happen, as he's seen it a hundred times before.

Her head shrunk back between her shoulders as her body stiffened. Her legs were about to jump and run. His mouth watered.

"Dwayne!" the girl ripped out a scream through her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Your POV:**

**Thursday, June 23****rd**

**8:00 in the Evening**

Just as I screamed, I was swooped up into the air!

I was sucked into the air by some inhuman force!

The carnival lights came into view a few miles away with the thousands of other streetlights that covered the beach side, but all of that disappeared as it got smaller and smaller!

The warm evening air got colder and colder as I was nearly reaching the clouds by now, as I could feel something soggy rubbing against my arms and neck!

"OOOOOOOh mmmmmmmy god!" I screamed while I almost sobbed through my ripped voice!

"Stop screaming! You're safe!" a voice yelled.

Everything was black and blue and white, as something sparkled everywhere, as my hair got in my face but I could still see the night sky with stars! The speed of light! Angels flying with me!

The wind screamed and whooshed!

Then the sound around me got smaller and smaller as soon as I could hear nothing!

What replaced that no sound environment came a ringing, a ringing that made me believe my ears were oozing blood.

That small tiny '' sound that could stop, but felt like it was alive in my head!

Something strong gripped my waist and legs.

I saw the wings of reapers cloth.

My head turned towards the earth again, and the carnival lights-or whatever it was- began to come closer and closer.

My hearing came back.

The air stopped.

I had returned to earth and gravity.

The speed of light angels were gone.

Fear and anxiety didn't have time to catch up with me as this entire situation happened in 1 second!

All the blood rushed to my face.

"wwwwwwaaaaaaaakeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppp…!"

I think I saw face infront of me, but I couldn't tell exactly. Time moved in slow blurs. Without warning lights zoomed around in my vision, in white, red, blue, purple, green and pink.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy …!"

Then I saw his eyes.

Dwayne's eyes.

Everything was becoming normal. I could see everything perfectly.

"Dwayne? W-What happened?" I whispered.

"David. That's what?"

"What happened…?"

"I need to get out of here… I can't take you home."

"…What h-happened…?"

"Either your disoriented or drunk… Don't matter, you're in trouble…"

After my terrifying incident my body went limp, I couldn't even find the will power to blink or open my mouth to breathe.

"We have to go to the cave. Paul and Marko are there, they'll help…"

"Ohhhh god…" I groaned, feeling vomit crawl up my throat.

"Don't yack on the leather… come on. I'll carry you…"

Carrying me bridle style, Dwayne walked slowly and gently, keeping me in his leather jacket.

The road loomed lonely over hills, past gas stations and over parts of Santa Carla I didn't know about.

He carried me down the road, from what I could tell, as I saw headlights of a car go over his face.

Several cars went by.

But as they went by within a second, the lights highlighted his eyes, which was a fierce amber gold.

It scared me.

There was a point when I thought I was going to fall asleep.

Till then…

I would need a lot of explanation.

Soon Dwayne laid me down gently on a bed with starfish hung on strings with guitar stickers all over boulders.

Dwayne didn't leave but sat next to me.

"What happened?" I asked in a 'non-drowsy' tone.

"David was going to kill you if I hadn't been watching from the corner…"

"Who?"

"The man who was going to escort you to your death…"

"Oh, him… H-He… was going to…"

"Kill you…after possibly raping you."

"Rape?"

"Forcefully taking a female's-"

"I get it. I get it. But… um, thank you…"

"Paul and Marko are going to be back, soon. But- I won't let them touch you."

"Thank you."

"Stop saying thank you. You need to sleep."

"Thanks…" I whispered sheepishly.

Just like he said, two more guys came into- what I assumed was a fortress of roots, stringless guitars, and floating CD's on string. It was actually quite cozy. But there was a terrible smell that could kill a rat.

"Boys…" Dwayne greeted," Don't freak. She'll be staying with us for awhile… We're having trouble with David right now. Explain later…"

"Ohh… medium rare. My favorite… but no worries bud!"

"What's up with David?"

"By permission and authority of Max, I'll be leading this pack… David is… not keeping us safe like he promised. Our secret was in danger. So I'm taking David's place either permanently or temporally. My judgment is reserved…"

"So he's not coming back tonight?"

"That idiot! He knows Max's going to be pissed if he doesn't keep our secret…"

"He's not coming back, is he?"

"Better not."

"A'right. So what's with the chick?"

"She knows our secret…"

"So we can get some early grub tonight!"

"No. She's with me."

"Oh! That explains…"

"Everything! Getting busy! You dog you!"

Marko and Paul laughed, nodding toward me, climbing up towards another hole in the wall.

"Where are they going?"

"To sleep…"

"This late?"

"No. To sleep all day. We're vampires…"

After taking an hour of explaining the situation, I understood that I was mingling with vampires this whole time!

Tom was right about David, and I was so crude towards him.

I was surprised that I hadn't had a panic attack about this whole thing.

Dwayne explained to me that Tom and my family might possibly be in danger, and the guilt hit me so hard that I began to cry.

I had a sleepover that night in that cave, hoping to find my family, hoping that I would find them alive when I got home.

Dwayne followed after his comrades in daytime sleep that next morning in that other cave. With his permission I got to go home to see my family, but I couldn't talk to him or communicate with them in any way, because it would only make things worse for everyone.

When I saw my house, the police cars and policemen swarmed the whole block with their search dogs.

"Crap! I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry dad! I'm so sorry…!" I sobbed.

Leaving my neighborhood one last time, I went back to the cave, waiting there for Dwayne to wake, sitting there crying for the entire day. As soon as sunset hit the color of red, Dwayne and his group descended out from their cave.

"Evening…"

"Morning…" I joked," So what do we do now…?"

"I talked with the boys. They'll help us. But remember, we're all still friends. We can keep you safe… we're not going to... rip you apart… and eat your heart or whatever vamp stuff you've heard…"

"Ok. You promise?" I smiled.

"Nope…"

He walked away and Paul and Marko escorted me out to the cave and to their bikes hidden away in the bushes. I rode with Paul on his bike to the carnival pier, since Dwayne's bike was out of service, but Marko warned us ahead of time that there was Missing Posters everywhere with my face on it, and we all needed to keep a low profile from now on.

"Where's Dwayne?"

"He'll catch up. In the mean time, we're hungry, you're hungry. We're all hungry. Go get something."

"Hold up. Hold up. We're suppose to watch her. Not ditch her."

"Can a guy have a life?"

"Dwayne's goin to chew our head off… I'll help you…. After I laugh my ass off!"

"What a bro huh?" Paul nudged me.

So they took me to a small Taco stand, paying for my lunch and drink. Both boys talked about beach girls at the pier and their posse of crushing beach boys, and how they wanted to 'join' the party too.

Shortly, Dwayne arrived, giving Paul and Marko the sudden instinct to run off and go have fun without me to slow them down.

"So… what now? Am I suppose to run for the rest of my life?"

"If you're lucky…"

"Are you always this… cold?"

"When you're on my back, yes…"

I flinched.

"I feel bad now…"

"I'm a vampire protecting a human, I feel bad every second…"

Getting up from my chair, I began to walk into the public crowd, not caring if I was found or not by police.

If he was going to be like that, I didn't want any part of this.

Dwayne came running after me!

"Let me make it up to you…"

"So you'll suffer even more seconds protecting a human…?"

"No, because your life sucks at the moment…"

"Fine."

Just as Dwayne promised, he took me to the gates of that concert we were suppose to see.

Somewhere deep inside of me there was that fluffy excitement of going to an actual rock concert, but I was still mad at Dwayne for insulting me.

For ruining my life, but I could be mad at him for saving me from David.

I didn't know what do feel.

But the concert made me forget some of those things.

The music was loud, pits of fire bloomed every which way.

Boys with mohawks danced around pretty girls in fish net skirts.

Tattooed men toasted their beers over other empty cans of beer.

Horny drunk geezers looked at me, trying to get close and steal a kiss.

Dwayne kept me close, though, intimidating all of them to back off.

The band began to play-whoever they were- and everyone went crazy for their music, as Dwayne and I just sat down to listen and watch the lights go crazy. The other people around us stood up chanting, singing along, putting their lighters in the air, toasting their beers, and roaring for an encore.

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Friday, June 24****th**

**8:00 in the Evening**

The band sucked. If the boys ever knew that he was here, they would consider naming a new leader.

He was so annoyed that it set his teeth on edge, grinding his hands together to snap someone's neck.

Their lyrics were terrible.

Their sound was off beat!

Their shitty clothes were so bad, it's wasn't even okay to joke about it.

Dwayne wasn't interested in listening, but he had to make it up to her.

The girl.

She sat next to him, excited and happy she was here.

Lights glowed, sparkled, and shimmered over everything.

People moved around in an orgy of the flesh to the sound of music, casting different shadows over her face, making a pattern of darkness and strobe colors.

Her hair, her face, the constant smell of innocence.

Red flares, moonbeam, watch her breathe the evening glow like no other vampire has.

It wasn't her blood that drew him to her.

She was very kind to him, after all she had been through, reminding him all that he isn't and once was.

Everyone stood up at once, applauding for the solo, while both of them just sat down, uninterested in the band.

Both of them were almost like in a little hiding spot of their own, still hiding from David and the police.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

"What…?

"Maybe one second doesn't have to be so bad…"

Did she dare say it?

"One second for what?" she flirted.

Dwayne's shadow casted over her, leaning down softly, not to intimidate, but to invite her to follow his moves, placing the softest, gentlest, smoothest kiss he has ever given in his entire existence to her. So softly, it could barely be called a kiss. With a hesitation, she kissed back.

There was steam, there was heat, there was passion in their kiss. His hand was on her cheek going down to her neck, tempting towards lust. She slipped her hands in his jacket to his waist, tip-toeing towards lust as much as he was.

They broke apart.

Foreheads touching the other.

"This band sucks…" she said.

"I know," Dwayne smiled," Let's get outta here."

Escaping horrible music and back under the carnival lights, Dwayne and his new interest went to the beach. As she was human, she was easily vulnerable to the cold. Being a gentleman, he gave her his coat, wrapping her up, holding her in his arms.

The water wasn't that light blue as it was at sunset, but it was almost a blackish blue, reflecting the roller coaster lights.

"So what now?"

She blushed, thinking back to the kiss.

Dwayne played with her hair, twirling it in his fingers. He didn't really know himself. This was truly…his first real-deal-of-the-holy-field true appointed relationship with a girl- who he didn't plan on eating.

So there was only one thing he can do.

"I think… I'm going to make you my girl," he whispered.

"You're girl?"

"Too cheesy?"

"No, I'd say…sweet and…caring…and everything you think you aren't, but you are…"

"Never tell me that again…"

She smiled, kissing his cheek, then his lips.

**David's POV:**

**Friday, June 24****th**

**8:15 in the Evening**

He kissed her. That son of a bitch made his move. Behind the applauding people.

David was seething blood.

His jealousy was overwhelming him to the point of massacre to the whole crowd.

Dwayne had kissed the girl… he loved.

Fine, call him a putz. But he was in love. He was in love with Dwayne's girl.

His pain increased as he watched them smooch on the beach, laying together.

She…had…accepted his…offer of…being…his girl.

Every breath tore his throat, David couldn't take it anymore!

Now becoming an outsider to his own pack, David had no choice but to suffer in silence from their new appointed love.

The girl had no idea what David could do to her family. David wasn't out to make her life miserable, but that didn't mean she had to make his life miserable by choosing Dwayne over him. That night, David learned the meaning of anguish, making his mind turn from the thoughts of feeding to the thoughts of undeniable love sickness.

In the morning, David hid deep within the basement of the Haunted House of the amusement park.

In the loneliness, David had the time to plan his vengeance by stealing her back somehow, someway.

**Dwayne's POV:**

**Friday, June 24****th**

**9:00 that Evening**

Dwayne and his girl went to the Video Store. With new responsibilities he had to tell Max about David and his situation of the girl and how he accepted Max's offer to be the new leader.

The girl was nervous.

But Max was charming towards his new girl and happily accepted she was part of the family now.

He was very gracious.

Dwayne held her hand the whole way through.

After the introduction, Max gave his blessing to him, appointing him the leader, making him promise to take care of his brothers no matter what.

Dwayne promised.

David won't be grateful that he took his spot, his title, his position. So Max made him promise to take care of the girl. To keep her from telling the truth and to keep her safe at all times.

Dwayne vowed.

They left the Videostore.

Afterwards, she commented on how nice Max was.

But Dwayne bolted out the truth that he could be a real asshole sometimes.

For the rest of the evening, Dwayne told her about Paul, Marko and David. Their little dysfunctional family.

This was the first time that he would be talking the whole night.

How their group flourished throughout years and years of change.

What the vampire life was like.

What were the cool things about being a vampire was.

And things that weren't so cool.

She was so interested that she asked as many questions as she liked, until a few hours later, when she fell asleep.

Dwayne swept her off to the cave, stole a kiss, and flew back to the boys. Warning them to keep an eye out for David.

Paul and Marko got serious and kept a look out.

All the way until dawn, the 3 boys kept a lookout for their ex-leader, waiting for an argument or a fight.

He would do anything to protect 'his' girl.

This had fallen apart in one night- Dwayne would have to be strong. Because now it was a fight for territory and for a mate.

For the title.

He's known for days now that David was in love with the girl.

His girl.

Dwayne was proud to know that he had touched and kissed her, without knowing her name.

**Tom's POV**

**Friday, June 24****th**

**12:00 That Evening**

Sleep eluded him.

Her parents came to his house, asking for desperate help.

He dropped his paintbrush, like nails slipping down his throat.

Mother and father were missing their child.

Tom cried for hours, cried so much that he had no appetite for anything.

Afraid of haunted sleep.

Every time he blinked, he kept seeing her blue body walking towards her own grave.

Laying down and never seeing her move again.

Her eyes saying goodbye to him, leaving, never to breathe again.

He was such an idiot sometimes.

He never should've- never should've left her alone with that creep or whoever the hell took her!

Also he never should've made her mad at him, compelling her to go with whoever she mentioned.

All he remembered was that she had 2 friends she met.

One he didn't know the name of.

But the other's name was Dwayne.

He informed the police of the name of her friend and they were going to do all that they could.

But they weren't doing enough, because an innocent girl like her shouldn't be stolen, but loved.

Tom couldn't sleep for the past 2 days, he was sick with worry of what had happened to her.

What sick bastards- could do this to someone!

The police had only put up Missing Posters of her all over Santa Carla, but to him, that wasn't enough.

Something else had to be done, and Tom would have to do it himself if he couldn't see her soon enough.

His parents and friends gave consolation, but Tom wouldn't have it, he couldn't deal with the pain, not enough to heal it anyway.

With his mind made up, he'll go look for her.

Tom was just a minor and civilian, but he loved her too much to let her go so easily.

The last place he saw her was at the hot dog stand, and she headed towards the gas station, on her way home.

She said something about a motorcycle.

After that he also remembered something about a concert.

To even host a protected and stable concert, security had to have cameras.

If security has cameras, they have the kidnapper.


End file.
